Love Me and My Heart
by EvieWhitlock
Summary: *NEW TITLE*J/B Edward broke up with Bella. She goes back home to her parents in Texas. Things change as soon as Jasper finds out who her parents are.  OOC N/C and Can couples
1. Whitlock Ranch

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to S. Meyer.

Where does one go when one broke someone's heart? I found that out once I made my way to Texas and into the arms of my adoptive parents Peter and Charlotte. My father knew I was dating a vampire because of Peter and Charlotte. They saved his life a year before I was born and stayed as friends after. My parents had given me up to adoption to them because both had serious addiction problems they were trying to overcome. They essentially became my parents from that point on. I would visit Charlie or Renee but for only weeks at a time.

If it was not for Peter telling me I had to make the move to Forks to meet my so called mate, I would have never been in this situation. I damn well knew Edward was not it. Major Jasper Whitlock was my real true mate. The damn Pixie fucked everyone over and hid Jasper anytime I was around saying he was weak.

I picked up my motorcycle that Peter must have left me. The drive to the ranch was about an hour drive from the airport. Once I arrived home I knew it was time for them to change me. They gave me a choice to either stay human or turn on my 18th birthday. Well considering that all passed now I chose the vampire life. The Volturi knew I was human and I had become close friends with some of the guards and even the brothers.

I made my call to Uncle Caius and told him that I was heading back to my parents. I also told him that Edward Cullen basically let himself known to a human. He was to leave the rest of the family alone. I also told him he might want to take the pixie bitch also. He of course told me he would tell the brothers since he was out on a mission with some guards. I arrived home finally to be greeted by my parents.

"Do not even talk to me. You fucked up PETER. Jasper will realize you are his mate. You know what that fucking manipulating pixie bitch kept him at a distance from me. She knew I was his mate and forced Edward to date me and then dump my ass after my birthday. Jasper knew damn well I was his mate as soon as I got that damn paper cut."

"Well sweets, you have visitors and sorry but Jasper called and he is coming here soon." I walked into the house to find Uncle Caius, Felix, and Demetri in the living room. I ran over to them to give them hugs.

"I missed you all. Why are you here now?"

Uncle Caius looked at me like he was hiding something. "Bella, we are here to make sure your change happens and to pay a visit to an old friend."

"He's right sweets. We are changing you tonight. There is no other way around it. Jasper will be here in a few days and these three are heading up to Alaska to confront the Cullen's."

"Tonight are you serious? I thought my mate had to change me or something like that."

"Bells, it would not matter Jasper sired both me and Charlotte. It will still be his venom flowing through you. Why don't you go change into something lose and comfortable. We will meet you in the safe room. It has to happen within the next hour so when he arrives he won't be able to stop it."

"Fine." I stomped my way up to my room to change and head off to the safe room in the basement. My parents were already there along with my family from Volterra. Edward breaks up with me and I go home to be changed the same week. Fuck my life seriously.

"Lay down on the bed. Your mom and I are going to make this quick and we will see you in three days." I felt their teeth slice through my skin and the burning started. Dad bit my neck while my mom bit my wrists and ankles. The burning was flowing through my body when I heard a door break and shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING CHANGING BELLA?" I am guessing Major was out and here.

Peter POV

Well shit the Major got here just as her change start and thank god we pumped her with a shit load of venom.

"Major, please let's take this upstairs they will watch over here we need to talk. A lot has happened since we last spoke nearly twenty years ago." We headed upstairs while Char watched over our daughter along with the Volturi. "Sit down Major this is going to take some time. There are things about Bella you need to understand."

"Why in the hell is she here and changing? Why in the fuck is Caius here with guards?"

"One she is changing because it was promised to her years ago. Caius is her Uncle so to speak. The guards are like brothers to her. Let me start with one thing she is mine and Charlotte's daughter. We have raised her since she was an infant. Charlie and Renee are her biological parents but gave up their rights to her once she was born. They were both too young and both were addicted drugs and alcohol. We found Renee and Charlie almost about to get shot when we heard a faint heartbeat knowing she was pregnant. Char and I stayed with them for nearly a year and basically had to support both of them since their parents kicked them out. We made them go through rehabilitation to get clean. They both signed away their parental rights to us as soon as Isabella was born. She knows they are her biological parents but wants nothing to do with them. Bella was two when we brought her to the Volturi. The brothers are very protective over her and gave us the option of changing her once she was old enough. Caius was here anyways to take care of the problem with Edward basically exposing himself to a human who already knew of us. One last thing she is a Whitlock it was her given name. She only used Swan because of her staying with her father."

"Fucking shit. Everything you just said is the truth. Edward and Alice are still in Forks fucking each other senseless. Emmett and Rosalie are off on an extended honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme are grieving over the loss of Bella. I came here because I needed to get away and go back to my natural diet. Fuck eating animals anymore. One thing though who sired her?"

"Char and I. It was a promise we made to her when she turned 16 if her mate didn't change her once she turned 18."

"Mate?"

"Yes mate and it sure in hell wasn't dumb fuck Edward. It was always you who was her mate. Alice fucking knew the whole time she showed up in Forks. Ever wonder why she kept you separated from her?"

"Shit fucking bitch is going down along with Edward. What about James and Victoria? They wanted her but never did anything."

"Those two were going to kidnap her but you see they are sort of her grandparents. Ever wonder why she winked at them and smiled. James and Victoria were her biological mother's parents. They were changed just after Renee was born by a nomad. They have been in her live also which reminds they should be here tomorrow. Do not cause trouble they mean no harm."

"This day is just weirder by the minute. Next you are going to tell me she is related to Aro or one of the other brothers."

"Aro is her great grandfather many times over. Caius and Marcus are uncles to her. One last thing she will be powerful but not sure how powerful. We do know she is a shield and she always blocked mental attacks even as a toddler. Aro was a little upset he couldn't read into her mind at that age. He never harmed her and trust when I say the Volturi makes sure rules are followed. They bent the rules because of the way Isabella came into our lives. Edward did break rules and now has to pay because Isabella was not the first human he had as a pet."

"What the hell are you talking about Peter she was not the first?"

"This is before you joined their so called family and you're ex pixie bitch of a wife was part of the act. She has been lying to you for years. Edward is her sire and she was a human when they started dating. Fuck's sake Jasper open those damn eyes and realize they are real mates."

"Shit. Shit. Fucking Christ no wonder he never let her go shopping trips by herself or hunting. They hid their feelings from me and Jesus." He paced the room pulling at his hair knowing now was the best time to go take him hunting.

"Let's go hunt Jasper and when we get back you can go to Bella."

We headed out into Dallas to hunt. This day has been interesting one at least.

Jasper POV

Fucking shit. Isabella is my mate and pixie bitch is going to die along with Edward. I needed to call Em and Rose to see how much they know. We had our share of meals and started our trek back to the ranch.

"Peter, hold up a minute going to make a call real quick." He nodded his head and I found Rose's number and waited for her to pick up.

"So now you finally call me. What is going on there Jasper? Alice called saying you took off and made her sign divorce papers."

"True I did and get this shit Edward and Alice are mates. They always have been and I am in Texas at the moment."

"Figured as much, we have been blocking her visions. Why there?"

"Rose Bella is changing as we speak. Long story short she is my real mate. Peter and Charlotte are her parents."

"Holy shit. We are heading there and making last minute decisions so Alice cannot see. I knew they were her parents by the way. If you actually paid attention she never called Charlie her dad and that her dad was in Texas. She came clean to me one night while I was stuck home with her. Jasper I love her like a sister and had to play my part of being jealous of her in front of Edward and Alice. Put it this was Peter and Char got a hold of me a week before she arrived to explain things. I was there to protect her and push her towards you until Pixie and Doucheward got a hold of her. We will talk more later Jacob is being inpatient and it is the only way to block Alice's visions."

"Later just make it quick. Why in the hell is there a wolf with you guys anyways?"

"Ask Peter. Bye." She hung up on me and I turned around and sent anger towards Peter.

"Why in the fuck did you not just come out and tell me she was my mate? Hell it would of saved us a lot of trouble hiding this shit."

"It was you that needed to find out on your own. Rose was there to try to push her in the right direction but that ended up fucked over. Jasper she is going to wake in two days and she will be pissed off at you. There are things that are going to change. Next week we all head to Volterra and the Cullen's will be there all of them. Edward and Alice have a shit load of problems to face in front of the brothers. Isabella is going to be key witness to everything. She is not going to be a normal newborn."

"Let's go before I decide to go find those two and rip them to pieces. I need to be near her."

We took off towards the ranch once again. I can sense Bella was in pain and headed down there and sent off calming vibes towards her. I took her hand and held in my own and she squeezed the shit out of it.

"Darlin' just keep holding on it will be over soon. We have some talking to do once you wake up." I kissed her hand and she gave off some lust and love emotions. That was new especially from a changing vampire. She was going to be a handful once she awakens.

A/N: Finally some writing done and to top it off a new story. I have Blood Lines new chapter being reworked. I also have my one shot being continued. I got bored the past few days and low and behold my writer's block sort of ended. This new story has been floating around in my notebook for about a month now. First I thought it was part of Blood Lines which I guessed wrong.


	2. Memories and Waking

A/N: I want to say I apologize for the cussing in last chapter or too much of it. Then again they were just screwed over by some of the Cullen family and that is what they were thinking of at the time. Anyways back to the story.

Bella POV

The agony of the burning through my veins was pure torture. In the end I knew it would be worth it. I could sense Jasper was here sitting next to me holding my hand and sent out love with some lust mixed in with the pain. I knew he was sending me calming vibes while I was turning. It did help some with the pain of the change. Uncle Caius whispered his goodbye and left along with Demetri and Felix. I started to think about my life and how I ended up here today.

Flashback

_I was about five years old when I discovered my daddy and mommy were vampires. The funny thing is I was never scared of their red eyes. I enjoyed the fact they loved me no matter what. Over the years I learned that my Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee were my biological parents. Honestly I do not feel that connection to them like a child should be with their parents. I learned about the Volturi and spent summers there with my adopted extended family. When grandpa Aro told me when I was 12 that I was related to him in my heart I knew it. I believe that yes I was destined to be in this world from the time I was in the womb._

_I still remember the day I started my monthly curse. I was 14 at the time._

"_DADDY!" I yelled across the house. _

_He knocked on the bathroom door. Mama was out shopping for food. "What's wrong, Bells?"_

"_I started my period and I really need something. Call mama to tell her and I am going to hop in the shower." _

"_Um…What do you need?"_

"_Anything tampons or pads. Daddy, tell me you have been around a woman when she started her monthly bleed."_

"_Yes but honey it has been years. Things change." I giggled at him. "Stop laughing I have to hold my breath dear one. I text your mama to tell her and she told me to tell you to look under the cabinet there might be pads there. She was prepared for you to start since you were 11."_

"_Now go away I am taking a shower and found them."_

_That day was interesting to say the least. Mama teased him because he had no clue what a woman goes through every month._

_The day I left for Forks to stay with my biological father was the hardest. I argued with them in why in the hell I had to finish high school away from them. They basically told me I needed to be around others my own age. Daddy had papers forged saying I attended high school in Arizona and my real father was going to watch over me the last year and a half of school. Daddy also told me my mate was there and was a vampire. His cryptic messages were a pain in the ass._

_The last thing I believe that was important was the day I found Alice and Edward whispering stuff about how to get rid of me. They were saying stuff like her birthday party was a perfect time to carry out their plans. Once Jasper got a whiff of my blood he would attack me. The funny thing is his eyes never changed from gold to black he was protecting me. It was Edward's eyes that turned pitch black. If Jasper did not charge at me and Edward I would have been his meal._

My heart started to race more and I knew the venom was there and I would be awakening soon. Jasper let go of my hand and moved further away from me. That last few beats of my heart, was one of the most painful experiences of my life. My eyes started to open and taking in the room I could see every speck of dust floating through the room.

"Bella, do you remember anything?" Jasper spoke to me. I started to get off the bed and everyone in the room started to back up.

"I remember everything. Jasper why are you here?"

"Let's say I caught Edward and Alice in bed together. How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed some, but well. My throat itches some and yes I know I have to feed. Jasper I believe they played us the both of them. I remembered something while I was changing. I overheard a conversation between the two saying that you would attack me on my birthday and it would end my life. Here's the thing you were trying to protect me your eyes never changed. Edward's eyes did change to pitch black and Alice's too. If you did not go after me I would have been dead by Edward's hands."

"Let's go get you fed. Humans or animals?"

"Humans. I can tell you went back to them. Where are my parents?"

"They went with Caius and the guard to drag Edward and Alice here. The rest of the family will be here in the next few days."

"Good. Let's go Major. Daddy told me all about you from the time I was able to walk."

He grabbed my hand and we headed into Dallas to feed.

A/N: Yes it is short and sort of filler before the next chapter. One last thing this will have revolving POVs. Coming up Cullen's arrive along with the two manipulators.


	3. Mama and Daddy

**Once again I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to S. Meyer. I just like to switch the pairings.

Peter POV

Things have changed for all of us the past 72 hours. My daughter has undergone her change and found her mate. Edward and Alice are on their way here with part of the Volturi. The rest of the Volturi kings are coming to give trial to those two. What they did was wrong in every sense of the world. They manipulated the whole Cullen family. Edward implanted false memories into everyone's head. Alice made her visions seem real to all those around her.

I know Carlisle and Esme are going to be arriving here shortly. Rosalie and Emmett that's a different story they were off hunting somewhere. I know my baby girl is staying true to the human diet of blood. She never was scared of us with our red eyes growing up. I decided to go into her bedroom to see what in the hell she was mumbling about during her change. All I heard was something about a note and some other nonsense. What I saw sitting on her bed made her nonsense babbling clearer. There was a note written out to us. I sat down on her bed and opened the note she had written us.

Daddy and Mama,

I know things are going to be changing here. Honestly I am happy to be finally like the both of you and the rest of my family. I feel like I was lost in the normal human life and always belonged in the supernatural world. There are times a few years ago I wanted you two to change me but knew better.

I write this to tell the both of you that I love you no matter what. There is going to be a time where we will not see each other that often. Just to let you know you will always be a call or a plane ride away.

Daddy I want to know you taught me how to understand the world around me. You taught me also what love actually is since I see it between you and mama. I am very happy to see that you two have the love you have even a many years later. You taught how to laugh and not take everything so seriously. You taught me that all humans make mistakes and learn from them along with vampires also. When you told me you and mama were not my real parents you held me while I cried myself to sleep. You will always be my father not Charlie. The only connection I feel to Charlie is that of a distant relative. We do not have a bond between us except that our bond is strong and even Uncle Marcus told me that. You taught me how to drive, dance, paint, show love for others, and not only that but the true love you feel for me as your daughter. Once I am completed my change and have Jasper as my mate I want us to live as a family.

Mama, there are no words to describe how much I love you with all my heart. What you taught had to do with all aspects of life from loving someone dear to you to helping me through my puberty. I learned from you the love of reading, how to cook, and most importantly how a mother should love her child. Renee was never my mother you were. Without you in my life and pushing me to leave the nest so to speak to meet Jasper was a godsend. I felt heartbreak from Edward and I left betrayal at the same time knowing he was cheating on me with Alice. Between you and daddy you made me a stronger woman. I love you and promise to be here after my change.

Lastly the both of you thank you for introducing me to the Volturi and my extended family. Also one last request Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie all have been betrayed too. Jacob filled me in some of what you asked Rosalie to do when I arrived in Forks. Thank you for that.

Love Your Daughter

Isabella Marie Whitlock

If I could shed tears I would. The letter seemed like it would be her last conversation between us for a long time. Sometimes it is like she knows what to say or do to get through to us. My phone started to ring and of course I answer knowing damn well it was Jasper.

"How is she doing Major?" First thing to come out of my mouth was asking how she was doing.

"She did well. Let's just say her powers came in handy while hunting. She is definitely a shield but something is lying there underneath. It is like she picked up your gift of knowing shit. There was another reason why I called. Alice called me telling me my future disappeared and she quickly hung up saying Volturi was there. Let me guess they will be here shortly."

"Yes Aro and Marcus should be arriving shortly. The others will be here before sunrise. Prepare her not rip apart Edward and Alice."

"Shit I gotta go she went after another druggie." He hung up on me. I started to laugh because Bella is a handful once she has her mind set on something.

"What is so funny Peter?"

"Your daughter just took off on the Major. He called letting me know things are good and that Alice lost her visions basically. He has his hands full with her at the moment."

"Good serves him right. What is she hunting animals or humans?"

"Humans of course. She took off after a druggie he said while we were talking."

"The will be mating soon."

"That they will but it will be some time before they do with Volturi being here. Also because of Alice and Edward."

She sat next to me and took the letter from me I forgot I still was clutching onto. "She wrote this before her change. It was like her goodbye letter if she did not pull through the change." My wife had unshed tears in her eyes and I took her in my arms and comforted her.

"She made it. I think she wanted to remember things and look at all her journals she writes. It will be like she will never forget her human memories."

"That she won't. We still need to call Charlie and Renee to let them know they won't be seeing her for some time."

"They don't need to know. Honestly Renee won't see the light of day in about a week. I get this feeling she is going to die. Charlie is too wrapped up in work he won't notice her not keeping in contact."

"Alright. Renee though she isn't using again is she."

"I believe so. Bella said she seemed not all there when she visited before moving up to Forks. She really doesn't like her at all. Charlie is a different story she cares for him but there is just a strain on that relationship that will never be fixed."

We just sat there in silence until we heard growls coming from downstairs. Quickly moving what we saw in the living was a faceoff between Bella and Edward. Demetri was holding him so he wouldn't go after Jasper.

"I leave you not even a week ago and you been changed. What the hell?" I made my move then to confront him.

"Actually Edward you will learn respect when you are in my home. Isabella here was always going to be changed. It was either at my hands or Jasper's. You see Isabella here is my daughter and Caius here is her Uncle. One last thing Aro is her grandfather many times over. So I would watch your tone David. Ah you see I know things just like little Miss Alice or should I say Katarina over there." The look on his face was price less.

"How what and what?"

"Dude David Edward whatever your damn name is. My father knows you and so do many of the vampire covens you two screwed over. My family in Volterra even had records about you. Not only are you a mind reader, you can also implant false memories into someone's head. Little pixie here can form bonds between people. Here's the thing David Jasper here is my mate and I am not a Swan but always a Whitlock." My little girl knows how to get under her his skin. "One last thing, don't screw over my family. My grandfather will be here shortly and he will see everything in the little pretty head of yours." He actually looked scared and Alice was just sitting there not able to talk or move due to Alec cutting her senses except for hearing.

"Baby Bells take Jasper upstairs and have him change out those bloody clothes. I love you too."

She shook her head at me and same up and whacked the back of my head. "That was payback for many years of listening to you complain about me being a bitch a week out of the month."

They all chuckled at me and Major and Bella left to change.

A/N: A little filler chapter. I have written part of the next chapter. Blood Lines I am taking my time with the new chapter. Trying to get things back up to speed for that one. Next chapter is her first hunt. I still haven't decided when they will mate or will claim each other.


	4. What happens happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to S.M.

Alice POV

When Jasper caught Edward and me in bed together we thought we were going to be torn apart. Instead he left the room and came back in the room with a packet. He demanded I sign the papers right away. They were divorce papers and when scanning them I would get none of his money. I knew he would do that also and thankfully we still had the Cullen funds to go by. Jasper left right after I signed the papers. I was hit by a vision right after he left the house.

"EDWARD!" I screamed across the house.

"Alice what in the hell crawled up your ass."

"The Volturi are coming here. If we run we die and if we stay we live. I am not getting any visions from any of the family. It is like they are blocked by some force."

"We wait and see what they want for now let's just enjoy this peace and quiet." I slipped into another vision this one shocked the hell out of me. "What now?"

"Jasper and Bella together hunting humans. It happens in three days from the date on the newspaper I saw in the vision. It makes no sense because he just left she must have been changed by someone else. I can't get a read on her at all anymore. There is just something like a bubble surrounding her."

"We can't do anything for now." I slipped into another vision. Why is this happening?

"Oh god we screwed up. Bella's parents are vampires and her extended family is Volturi. I saw her talking to Caius like they have not seen each other in awhile. He was actually smiling and hugging her. Peter is her father and I am guessing Charlotte is her mother. To think about it she always called her dad Charlie and I remember her saying something like her father was in Texas under her breath. Edward stop we can't change what happened."

"When are they coming?" Of course I forget to mention that little bit.

"I want to say daybreak might be earlier. Edward we can't run. I can only see Caius and a few guard but not sure which ones."

"Fine let's get dress and go hunt. We should be back by then."

Our hunting trip was not that successful. Once we arrived back at the house they were there waiting on us.

Caius spoke up first. "You two are coming with us. We know exactly who you two really are. By the way do not worry about taking anything. Edward let's just say when you exposed yourself to a human not once but more like a 100 times we keep tabs. Isabella was the last one you will ever be in contact with. Before you start your argument she knew beforehand, think of this if she would have let you know she knew it still wouldn't have mattered. She was under the protection of the Volturi and you screwed up the both of you playing with her."

"Sir what do you mean she is under Volturi protection?"

"Ah. Isabella is the great granddaughter many times over of Aro. Also James and Victoria were never a threat to her considering they are her maternal grandparents. They were attacked by a nomad who changed them when her mother was just an infant. Let's get moving I rather like to see my niece and her new mate." Demetri and Felix took each one of us by the arm and started to drag us to the car.

"What do you mean new mate?" Edward was getting pissed off. I knew he fell in love with her to a point.

"Yes new mate. The Major is sitting with her as we speak as she changes."

It was my time to growl and hiss. "What the hell we just divorced and he moves onto that piss ass bitch."

"Alice shut up."

"I would listen to him Alice or I will have Demetri take your tongue."

This day just got worse. Jasper was mated to Bella of all people. I never did get a read about his real mate. The drive was going to be a long one.

Renee POV

I have no clue where the hell I am or who these two people are that look somewhat like my parents I have seen photos of. They are whispering to each other quietly. Here I am stuck in the hospital so I really can't do much.

"Do you know who we are?"

"Yes. My parents who were supposedly dead nearly 40 years ago. What in the hell do you want from me?"

"Well Renee Michele, we are here to make sure things go right in the end. We had to leave you for your own safety. We were attacked when you were still in diapers. Your mother and I never wanted to leave you. Now that we know what happened to you and we gotten to know our granddaughter Isabella. Why did you throw your life away like that?"

"I was too young only 17 when I had Isabella. We gave her up to Peter and Charlotte knowing that they could provide everything she would need in life. Still does not answer why you here now?"

"We know you are going to die soon. Why didn't you tell her when she visited last year?"

"I should of but she is better off without me in her life. Charlotte is her mother and I am just her birth mother. Please I rather die in peace after all this turmoil I brought into my life. Hell I couldn't even stay sober for more than six months before relapsing. Do me one favor call Charlie and tell him I am gone."

"We will. I will say this for all of us we are sorry you just gave up on life. We are sorry we never contacted you or your grandparents. We had no choice in anything but to keep you safe. Isabella is well loved by many people and she found her other half."

"That is good as long as she doesn't end up pregnant."

"You know what fuck you Renee. Peter and Charlotte gave you an out to better your life and threw it all away on drugs and alcohol. Not even to mention the numerous sex partners you had. Charlie cleaned himself up and is happy knowing Isabella is taken care of. Your father and I risked a lot coming here. I would say keep healthy and safe but you will be dead soon. If you were really our daughter you would of never ended up like this. I blame my aunt for raising you this way." They walked out of my room and I broke down and sobbed.

I do not know how long I sat there and absorbed what my parents said to me. I do know this Isabella is happy and taken care of. She grew up into a wonderful young woman. My aunt did screw me up raising me. Her being drunk all the time and the string of men she had did now set a good example on me. Charlie was the best thing that happened to me until I dragged him down with me. I was going to die soon and the doctors think I won't make it past next week. I knew my parents were vampires now but still made no sense why they did not come back for me. Peter and Charlotte were vampires also but had no problem raising Bella. I picked up the phone after it rang.

"Renee listen here, the reason your parents could not raise you was because they would of killed you. The smell of your blood would have driven them mad. Do not criticize them. Let them take care of you until you pass. I will tell Bella that you past soon. Charlie is coming to visit you also so please make nice with him." Peter told me all this and hung up the phone.

"Thank you Peter." I whispered out loud. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: A little filler before things go to hell next chapter. I am going to be alternating weekly between finishing Blood Lines and this. Next update for this sometime next week. Maybe earlier if next chapter gets edited before the weekend.


	5. Ladybug

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or characters. They belong to .

Jasper POV

Watching Isabella hunt was doing things to me that never happened when I was with Alice. She was a natural picking out those who done society wrong. Hell her first kill she got was a drug dealer. Between the both of us we cleaned up at least six drug dealers, rapists, and drug users who abused the woman they were with. The way she latches her mouth on to their throat made me feel like I should throw her down and have my way with her now. The last victim we found was another drug dealer who just sold some to a teenager. What shocked me were the words out of her mouth on that one. "Share him with me." She took the left side and me the right side of him and drained him. The amount of lust coming off her made me cum in my pants.

"Well that was fun but I think we need to head back Jasper. You need to clean up and so do I. Plus I think we have visitors at the house besides my parents."

"That you do. I believe Caius and the guards should be back soon with Edward and Alice. I also believe Aro and Marcus might there too. I think we need to talk after we clean up."

"We do Jasper. I just wish sometimes that we were actually alone when I was human. Maybe this mess would have been taken care months ago."

"True darlin', let's get back before your father kills me." She giggled and shot of running in the direction of the house.

When we arrived we could hear Edward and Alice complaining about god knows' what. After talking for a few minutes and seeing Bella hit Peter upside his head was priceless. She headed to her room and of course I followed.

"Jasper, you can use the bathroom two doors down. I am going to use mine to clean up. We will talk once we are done."

"Of course darlin', I sort of need clothes."

"Daddy, Jasper needs a change of clothes can he borrow some." She yelled across the house.

"Jasper I left a change in the hall bathroom. Bells, stop yelling we can hear you know."

"Bite me, dad. Wait you already did that." She giggled and walked into her bathroom in her room.

I went to the hall bathroom to find clothes there and more my style. I whispered a thank you to Peter knowing he heard me. Bella and I had some serious talking to do tonight before all hell breaks loose tomorrow. I knew we were mates as soon as she got that paper cut at her birthday party. Hell I was going after her to protect her from Edward. From the emotions she was sending out during all this started to click. She felt protected with me in the room and sent out love towards me. When her emotions focused on Edward it was fear. Bella sensed that he was going to attack her until I started towards her. Finishing my shower I headed back into her room. I found her sitting there on her bed with her legs crossed and propped up on the headboard.

"Close the door Jasper. This room is soundproofed for a reason." I did just that and closed the door noticing there was no gap under the door. "My parents made sure to sound proof this room after our last house where you can hear everything. No one wants to hear their parents having sex."

"Alright we do need to talk."

"That we do. Where to start?"

"Hello, my name is Jasper Dale Whitlock. It is nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you. Name is Isabella Marie Whitlock." She extended her hand out and shook mine.

"Well that is out of the way. I know your age. What I do not know is the full family line thing. Peter gave me bits and pieces. I do know you are related to Volturi and a few others."

"Alright let's start there. My biological parents are Renee and Charlie. Peter and Charlotte are my parents. They raised me to be who I am today. James and Victoria are my maternal grandparents. Laurent is my adopted uncle. Aro is my great how many times over maternal grandfather. Which means Aro is also related to James and Victoria. Marcus would be my uncle due to the fact he is married to my great aunt many times over. Caius is my adopted uncle and we are close. Many of the guard are like my brothers and sisters. Garrett is my paternal grandfather which he is mated with Kate from Denali making her my grandmother. I believe somewhere along the line on my dad's side there is a chance I might be related to Emmett." I think I was in shock who knew this one girl who once was human up to three days ago was born into a world where her ancestors were vampires. I knew deep down she belonged in our world when she first came to Forks.

"Basically, you were always surrounded by us vampires since you were in the womb. Having vampires on both your mother's side and father's side without them even knowing their family was actually alive. It seems so unreal than possible in the same sense since you never feared any of us."

"Ding, ding, ding and we have a winner. No why would I when I was raised by two and had extended family surrounding me growing up, here? I learned many of the laws and stories of the vampire world growing up. We used to spend summers in Italy in Volterra. Jas, I was never really that clumsy. I had to play the part. I grew really close to Aro, Marcus, and Caius while there. Caius is more like my best friend than my uncle. He hated me at first and over the next few summers I spent more time with him than anyone else. I use to call him a lot when I was in Forks and none of you picked up to who I was talking too. Hell Edward caught me talking to him one night and never thought about it again."

"I remember one call where I did catch you. To think of it now you were talking to Peter and knew it was him. I never questioned it thinking maybe I was just hearing things."

"Ah, ya I remember. It was the day before my birthday. He warned me something was going to happen and I was to return home right after."

"Damn know it all, prick. Sorry did not mean that."

"That's fine. He knows it too. Too bad he couldn't predict when I started my period and saved me the embarrassment."

The questioning went on for some time until she suggested we go downstairs to talk to the family. We needed to know what we were in store with tomorrow when they start questioning Edward and Alice.

Bella POV

Once we reached downstairs I was flung into a hug by Garrett. I laughed when I realized who it was who did that to me. "Nice to see you too." I looked around the room to see that almost my whole family was here except some of Volturi and my grandparents.

"How's vampire life?"

"Awesome. When did you go back on the human diet?"

"A few months ago, I realized how weak I was drinking animal blood. Honestly it does make a vampire weak." I giggled at him.

"I will talk to you more later but I need to talk to Caius."

"Ok baby cakes."

I found Caius sitting in my room thankfully. We were away from prying ears. Somehow I knew I needed to speak to him before anyone else about my powers.

"I know you need to tell me something ladybug. Come on spit it out."

"How to start? When Jasper and I went hunting we sort of shared our kills. Is this normal?"

"No, unless it is their mate they are sharing with. I know somewhere along the line I told you were very territorial over food."

"Well one down and the next question my power. I noticed if I tune into someone I can hear their thoughts. I also know I can a shield of some type but not sure. Wait it gets better I believe I can amplify someone's gift. I noticed when I was hunting with Jasper."

"It is possible. For right now let's just focus on one thing at a time with your gifts. So what you are saying is that you can tune into a person and receive their thoughts. It reminds of Aro's gift without the whole touching a person."

"Alright right now I am just taking it slowly. Honestly I want to just let these gifts develop or be trained by someone who has a similar gift. Caius, one last thing my parents never answered me about. Do mates mark each other?" He lifted his collar from his turtle neck and barred his shoulder to me answering me the question. "I take as a yes and the reason I almost bit Jasper while in the presence of other females."

"Ladybug, you gotta understand most mates do not mark their mates in the shoulder. Your aunt has her mark hidden. There are others where they do mark them in places where other vampires can see they are already claimed. We usually mark our mates after claiming each other sexually and during the orgasm." He seemed a little embarrassed by telling me all this.

"Alright, well I know that yes I love Jasper. I want to wait but not too long. Off topic now how are we going to break the bonds or whatever Edward and Alice did the Cullen's?"

"Chelsea is going to breaking the bonds between them to see if they will snap out of whatever they filled their heads with. We do know it did not work on you or Jasper. Thinking about it Emmett and Rosalie weren't messed with either. Somehow it was only Carlisle and Esme. When Carlisle stayed with us in Volterra he was on the human diet. The animal blood he started after he left and stayed that way because of him becoming a doctor. I believe if he switches back there is a chance the bonds will be completely broken. Animal blood makes us weaker and an easy target when someone uses manipulation on us."

"I figured as much. Well let's go before they break my door down." He chuckled and knew I was right. Once we were in the living room Jasper took me into his arms and held me close.

There was a time a few months ago where I did not want to become a vampire until I finished college. Now that my mate finally was in my life and I was changed I knew I would have forever to do that. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and more visitors coming to see justice brought to Edward and Alice. For now I was safe in the hands of Jasper.

Peter POV

Seeing Jasper and Bella together was like looking at a couple who have been together for years. They fit together so well and knew with the two of them together our world is going to change. I was still waiting for some information on Emmett's family history from Jenks. This would be allowing Bella's life to be complete knowing actual family. The only thing now was to tell her that her biological mother was dying and would be any day. Right now was not the time between taking care of the devil twins and a new mate in her life. I will tell her when the time is right. James and Victoria will be arriving in the morning after trying to make amends with Renee.

There comes a time where I really hate my gift of knowing shit. I knew that after tomorrow my little girl will become a full fledged woman. They were going to officially claim each other. Just something I did not need to know. Jasper was like my brother and right now I am trying to hold onto the last thread of not being over protective father. I gave him my blessing while we were hunting during her change.

Tomorrow we will be losing two people that are currently locked up in my basement. It is going to be a whirlwind of emotions and hoping that Jasper will be able to keep them under control. I also know the Major will be making an appearance and taking Bella somewhere to claim her. There was no stopping that and once Jasper realizes it he will feel guilty. I saw my daughter and knew I had to say something.

"Bella, can I talk to you real quick. Jasper I will give her back in like two minutes." He let her go and she followed me outside.

"Daddy, what is going on?"

"Jasper is going to be checking out tomorrow. The Major will make his appearance known. When Jasper comes back he will feel guilty do not let him think that. Sweets please just let this happen and do not fight whatever the Major wants from you. That side will recognize you as his mate."

"Thanks for letting me know. Honestly I am surprised the Major has not been out sooner. I am going back in it hurts to be away from him." I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. I sat outside just thinking of how much she has grown up.

"Pete, she is not our little girl now. Jasper and the Major will take care of her every need."

"I know Char; she will be his match in every way possible. Bella will find her inner beast tomorrow which I left out of our talk. She will challenge the Major and he will find it a turn on. I really do not want to think of our little girl having sex." She chuckled at me and ran off into the woods. I followed of course.

A/N: I will explain Bella's family history in an outtake chapter. I think I confused myself when writing her family tree. The Major will come out in play soon. Bella will be his match in every way. To think of it will sort of like oil to water but they are so much alike. They are both stubborn as hell.


	6. Let the Games Begin

Chapter Note: Chapter skips around POV's and timeline. Sorry for the delay things have been hectic for the end of the semester prep for school. I also had my bed rest lifted and so happy about that. Now if this kid would pop out I will be happy.

Peter POV (Morning of Day 2 of Bella's Change)

There was one last thing that needed to be taken care before Aro and some of the other guard arrived here in a couple of days. Aro had all vampires who were made after the 1500's researched. He did this to see where some of our ancestors ended up. I knew that I needed to call him about Emmett and try to keep it a secret from everyone. Char knew what I was up to when I took off from the house to make the call to Aro.

The phone rang a few times before he actually picked up. "Ah, Peter what can I do for you?"

"I need you to bring Emmett McCarty's family file here. We believe he may be related to Bella on her dad's side. If he is there is a chance he is related to you also. That might be a small chance since I think it would make Emmett her Uncle."

"I will look before heading out. There is a chance that he may just be related to her not me. It is possible. I do know he had a younger sister that married a Swan which produced her biological father. Peter, tell me how her change is going?"

"Honestly she is quiet which is weird. Jasper arrived just after we pumped her with the venom. I had to pull him out before he murdered all of us. Once I got him fed and calmed down he hasn't left her side. Caius and the other guards left last night to bring Edward and Alice here. Bella still wants to go to Volterra for her training and newborn year."

"I understand well I will take the private jet then over. This way will not have to worry about her bloodlust."

"I will see in a couple of days Aro."

"Take care of Bella and yourself."

"You take care also."

The file he brings should help us figure out how they are related. I just have a hunch that Emmett is related to Aro also that it was his side of the family not Bella's biological father. I am still worried about how Edward and Alice will behave once they see what happened between Jasper and Bella. I have a feeling that Alice knew they were mates and never told Edward. From the reports that the Volturi have taken over the years it seemed only after Alice was changed by Edward the reports increased.

Bella POV

Things were going really well and I was getting to know Jasper better. Jasper and Caius had taken off into the basement to question the two idiots. My father was nowhere to be found in the house. Just when I was going to walk outside for fresh air I was ambushed by my grandparents and Laurent. They knocked me down and I heard a sickening pop from my shoulder. It hurt like a bitch.

"Guys let me up please. It is good to see you and all but you threw my shoulder out of socket and it hurts." That got them off me quickly. Grandma pushed back the other two.

"This might hurt James hold her waist still and Bella hun squeeze Laurent's hand. I got to set this before it heals wrong." She grabbed my arm on both sides and popped it back into place.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I would think being a vampire now that shit wouldn't hurt. I took a few deep unnecessary breaths.

"Bella, are you alright sweetie?" Gramps asked me.

"I am fine now but it hurt like a bitch. Why are you guys being really quiet what is going on?"

"Let's go sit down in living room. We have some news to tell you." We all headed into the living room. I sat down next to my grandma. "How much do you know about Renee being sick?"

"Not much except when I saw her before moving to Forks she was not in the best of health. What is going on?"

Gramps shook his head. "Right now she is on her deathbed sweetie. We went to see her and try to talk her into seeing that we were always watching her. I know Charlie is there saying his goodbyes to her. I expect her to pass away within the week. We made our peace with her the best we knew how. Would you like to speak to her before she does?"

"No." I took off out of the house and kept running until I found the lake on our property. I sat there at the water's edge with my feet dangling in the water. Honestly yes I feel bad that she is going to die but I rather not deal with it. She made the decision to give me up to Peter and Charlotte. I would not change anything that happened in my life. I have my family which includes the Volturi and hopefully the Cullen's once they realize what Edward and Alice have done. Rosalie and Emmett became my brother and sister. Though I knew why Rosalie treated me the way she did to keep up appearances. It wasn't until the sun started to set when I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Darlin' what is going on? Your emotions are everywhere right now." Jasper was here and came and sat next to me.

"My biological mother is dying and probable will be dead soon. My grandparents asked if I wanted to talk to her. Is it wrong that I do not wish to say goodbye to her? Mama has been the only person I known that is truly the mother I want. Does this really make a bad person that I hold a grudge against my own biological parent's for giving me up just like that? Jasper I may love them in a way but not like a child should love their parents. It is sort of like an extended family member that comes and goes." I just started sobbing and he grabbed me to place on his lap.

"Bella, you may be forgiving but what your biological parents did was for the best. As far as speaking to her and saying your goodbye to her you might want too. The love you have for Peter and Charlotte is that of how a child should lover their parents. What I gathered being around you and Charlie in Forks it was that of a distant relative. If you hold onto that grudge it will misguide your life further down the line. Do you want me to call your grandparents to get the hospital information from them? That way you can call here and no one can be around to hear your goodbye. I will even leave out of earshot if you want me too."

"Actually maybe that is a good ideal even though I rather not say goodbye. I think you are right about me regretting this years down the road. Call my grandparents and get the information. Once I finish the call I want to go hunting. Does the thirst ever go away?" He chuckled at me.

"Darlin' it will but gotta think you are only like 2 days old into this life. The first year you will always want to feed. Then again it could just be your nerves and that shoulder being popped out of place that you want to feed. Let me make that call."

Jasper POV

After getting the information from James and Victoria, I dialed the number for her and handed the phone to Bella. She did not wonder off too far and was speaking to her in hush tones. I could barely make out what she was saying. She needed her privacy and I was giving her that.

"You need to let me out Jasper." Joy major wants out

"Why?"

"You know why I need to comfort my mate. I need to make her mine."

"Not now. She is dealing with this on her own terms."

"Here's the thing you will be meeting her beast soon."

"What?"

"Like you have me locked away hers is on the verge of coming out. I can sense it. Her emotions are holding the truth. Read them and you will see. Let me out."

"One condition promises me not to hurt her."

"I won't."

I sat there and when Bella came back she had that look like she wanted to fight. I understood the Major now once she saw me she was feral. She stalked over to me and threw me into the lake.

"Now fucker let me out." Major was pissed now. I roared when I reached the surface and went after Bella.

"Now now little one what has your panties in a bunch." This is going to be interesting.

"Screw you I do not have bowed down to the high and mighty so called Major. See ya I am going hunting." I went to grab for her and she got out of my grasp quickly and kicked back into the water. If I did not follow her she might go on a feeding frenzy and expose us.

I quickly got myself out the water and headed in the direction of her scent. She left a trail of destruction in the forest. I was than tackled onto the ground half way through the forest. "You really think you can stop me Major. Do not forget one I am a newborn and two my parents prepared me for this. I know how to fight and honestly if we were so called mates you would have made your move by now. As far as I am concerned you haven't marked me and maybe just maybe you are too pussy to claim me as your mate. That pixie really did a number on you." I quickly had her pinned to the ground in a way where I knew she wouldn't get up.

"Now listen here little one. I am not Jasper and maybe he is the pussy but make no mistake you are my mate. It has been to long being caged up in this cage waiting to burst out. I knew the moment you stepped foot at Forks High you were mine. Jasper kept me locked up tight for a reason. Now that I am out I am going to claim what is rightfully mine." I knew I was spitting venom and really could care less. I held her down and sunk my teeth into her neck pumping her with my venom. I wasn't careful either because she ended up sinking her teeth in my neck pumping me with her venom.

Peter POV

Oh shit! The major is out and my daughter is giving him a run for it. I really don't blame her and she is his match in every way. I think I knew this day was coming but my knowing shit has been off until about I am guessing twenty minutes ago when I heard roaring. The Major came out in full force to claim Bella. Bella's beast made an appearance and all I could hope they would come home in one piece.

I have to deal the Volturi and keeping the two morons in the basement quiet. Major and Bella will be coming back home in about six hours. This is just perfect since Aro and few other guards will be here. We still have to make arrangements to leave for Volterra shortly too. Carlisle and Esme should be arriving in a couple of hours. Rosalie and Emmett are going to be interrupting their mating, since they are traveling by foot. They will be just fine since their beasts will be caged by then.

Alice POV

We are screwed in the worse way. Actually I am more than Edward since it has been my game for the past two centuries. Edward thinks he changed me and I planted a bunch of false memories in him. Truly he was changed by Carlisle and was a Cullen. Memories I planted in other vampires cover what the Volturi think happened with other covens. Edward's name is Edward not whatever they think it is. If they bring Chelsea all hell is going to break lose. Once she breaks the bonds memories will be let out. I am going to die because of my stupidity of playing these games with the human girls and vampire covens. Edward was just an innocent boy in all my games.

To top everything else he is Jasper and Bella's third mate. What am I going to do? I can't lie because Bella's powers are going to tell her the truth. One power I know that I saw is something like my seeing the future based on decisions, hers is more accurate. She will find out tonight after she mates with Jasper that Edward is her other mate. Jasper had an ideal there was something more to Edward than just a brother relationship.

Peter POV

Things are going to get interesting knower is going off again. Something is telling me Edward is actually Edward and means something to Jasper and Bella. We got to see what happens after Chelsea breaks the bonds.

"What's the matter Peter?"

"Bells and the Major are bonding. My knower is going off telling me Edward plays in the mix with those two." Char gasped. "I know but Alice's story is going to unravel tomorrow."

"I hope so. Aro called they should be landing tomorrow morning. Rose called they are about 3 hours out. Carlisle and Esme will be arriving about the same time as Aro." I grabbed her up in my arms and went into our room.

"I hope everything comes out in the open tomorrow. Our lives will be more peaceful. I love you."

"I love you too."

Just think tomorrow is going to be hell on wheels in this house. Caius and Aro will need to keep their temper under control. Bella will use her gift on Alice. Edward will recognize them as his mates. Things are never dull around this family.

A/N: Mistakes are mine. I admit it I was sort impatient with this chapter. I have the next one almost done. I am driving my husband batty in trying to get him to fix my stories. He's getting there lol.


	7. Visions,Love, and Loss

Finally an update. I bribed the hubby to watch the baby while I got this typed out. Thanks for patience. Little Jasper Maddelina is actually a lil daddy's girl already at 3 weeks old.

Bella POV

This idiot just bit me and expects me just to lay here and take it. I got some leverage off the ground and bit him also to mark him as mine. He let go of my neck and let out a roar. I swore I saw birds flying from the trees. The next thing I know I am letting my teeth go from biting him and sealing the bite. What I wasn't paying attention to was the fact that my clothes are now off and he is naked also. The first time he took me it hurt like a bitch. Here we are almost two days later and many orgasms later sitting here watching each other.

"Um, Jasper we need clothes to get back to the house." I sort of felt embarrassed and again relieved.

"That we do. Here's the problem we need to wait. Rose and Emmett are going to be coming near here soon and dropping a bag off." He kissed me again and with passion. Just what we needed to be caught having sex. I don't know what happened next but I felt like I was seeing flashes of people and all the sudden I hear nothing around me. "Bella can you hear me?" That was the last thing I heard before being pulled into a vision.

Alice was talking to Edward after finding the Cullen's with Jasper. She really did a number on Edward telling him to look into her eyes directly and feeding him a bunch of lies. It was like she was screwing with his memories to fit her needs. She told him how he was the one to change her, that Carlisle changed him back in 1800's, and that they were real mates. She went on how he was to keep that a secret so she can still be with Jasper. Alice also went on to saying that how a girl will be brought into his live once they move to Forks. This girl would be a pawn in their game to bring down the Volturi so they can take over.

The vision played out with flashes of them using human girls for their pleasure. There were a few visions where Jasper almost caught them together. The last vision I received was of her sitting in the basement trying to figure a way out of her mess. She knew what my powers were and how they would destroy her. Edward was having nothing to do with her and her explanations of why they were caught. The very last thing I saw was Chelsea breaking the bonds and Alice being torn apart by Felix and Demetri.

I came too screaming.

"Darlin' are you alright?" Jasper asked while I looked around for something to dress in.

"Jasper it was all Alice who did the manipulating. Edward had nothing to do with it. She played everyone in that family but you because you were immune to her power. What she did do was manipulate you into believing that you were her mate. She wanted to give you a different way of life to see if it would cage your inner beast. Alice also knew if you followed the human diet more all her lies would be exposed by you."

"Son of a bitch you know the Volturi will destroy them both just for the shit Alice or whatever her real name is did."

"Actually here's another thing I do not think they will destroy Edward. Pixie bitch yes I can see her being destroyed. Edward has a gift he has barely tapped into. Alice got her claws into him good and once they are free I know my gramps will want him on the guard."

"How can you say that they won't?"

"Easy you know what Aro's powers are. Once he touches Alice's hand he will know everything. Edward will need Chelsea to break the bond she put in place. We need to get to the house. Do we have any usable clothing?"

He walked around looking for clothes and came bag with a bag. I wonder who left that for us. Right now I could care less we have clothes to go back to house with. "Jasper, answer me something what do you feel towards Edward? Right now I feel conflicted with everything."

"I consider him a friend not a brother or something. Now that I am away from Alice's influence there might be more to that. It is like I want to protect him like a mate should. I have no desire to actually mark him, more like guide him in ways he should have been. It is confusing me why I feel like he needs us both after all this is over. I want to show what love is and point him in a direction to finding his true mate. How do feel about him?"

"The same way and honestly I think I did love him even though he was playing with me. I still love him but not like a mate should love a mate. More like a companion and what you said. I want to show him that yes he has a true mate. In some way I want to welcome him into our lives, hearts, and bed."

He chuckled at me. "Ah, so having two guys at once to satisfy you huh?"

I giggled and started running towards the house.

Aro POV

I was standing by the window when I saw Bella running towards the house from the woods. She made a stunning vampire. I already gotten the information I needed from reading Alice and Edward's thoughts. What I more amazed was the fact Alice had destroyed many vampire and human lives with her playing with their memories. Edward on the other hand did what he was told and was kept under her influence. Thankfully we brought Chelsea here to break the bond between them. If that did not work we would have to destroy Alice in order for those bonds to be broken. I decided to head outside to great my great granddaughter. It has been roughly a year since we seen each other.

"Isabella Marie, slow down this instant." I yelled to her and she was in shock to see me and ran to me. She slowed down enough to plow into me hugging me and knocking me down in the process. "Good to see you too. I didn't think I could be caught off guard and actually falling. Hey I can read your thoughts."

"Please say you did not see everything."

"No, just pieces. I can tell you are recently mated though his scent is all over you."

"Thank goodness. Jasper come meet my gramps." So this was the Major from the southern wars.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Finally nice to meet you after hearing all the stories about you from traveling vampires." I shook his hand never expecting to read his thoughts from the time he was turned to the wars. I was caught off balance again just from all pain and agony he suffered and gave. "Sorry was not expecting to be bombarded with all your memories at once."

"Jasper sorry should of warned you. Gramps here can see everything from one simple touch. I thought you were educated about them."

"Darlin' no I heard we had vampire rulers to protect our laws but not their powers. Anything else I should know?"

"Jasper well there is Marcus who can see bond lines between people. Caius well he has a power similar to yours with reading person's emotions. He can tell the emotions in the room but not able to send them back out. Some of our guards have powers too. We will get to that later after you meet some of them that are here."

"Jane is here right gramps?"

"Of course, go she is waiting in your room along with Rosalie."

She took off into the house. A few minutes later Jasper and I entered the house also. It was just when we were sitting down we heard the screaming. "You are a conniving, deceiving, and manipulative bitch. Honestly what point is there to keep you alive?" Then we heard the unmistakable sound of metal ripping. Demetri and Alec both tried to open the basement door with no use. Two minutes later Bella walks out and drops Alice's head in front of me. "Do what you want with her now. This is just useless waiting for people to come here to put her on trial. I got hit visions o what she was done and she is guilty on all charges. If I come back down here again and she isn't ash I will do it."

"Bella what do you mean visions?"

"I can see a person's past, present, and future. Ask Jasper now if you do not mind I need to shower. Gramps sorry but it needed to be done and I had the balls to do it." She ran up the stairs and heard the water running.

"Jasper, what does she mean?"

"She got a vision of how she manipulated Edward and the family by doing something with her power. We were in the forest talking when she had that vision. I say burn her now. Who knows maybe what she did will be broken."

"Jasper I hope you are right. Demetri, you and Alec burn her pieces. Make sure it is done promptly."

Caius came up to me and gave me a look. "Bella is more like you than you realize Aro. She was made for this life. She will not take the waiting game for people to come and plead their case against the accused. Her visions makes her see the truth more than what you can see."

"I know. She has adjusted quickly and maybe just too quickly because she knew what was expected. Let's just relax and hope the worse is over."

Many of those in the house wondered about and just kept quiet. Bella was going to do great things in this life along with her mate Jasper. I just hope deep down nothing else can go wrong.

Author's Notes:

The whole Edward/Bella/Jasper all being mates is not what it seems. Edward will be a companion of them and neither will mark him as theirs. He also will be getting a mate and Bella knows exactly who it is. The timing is not just right for them to meet.

The next few chapters will be time jumping. I rather not drag out what happens between time skips. I will be a summary in the beginning of chapters.

Now to bribe the hubby once a week to get chapters typed out.


	8. Heart of the Matter

A/N: Two chapters this week. Actually this originally was supposed to go with last chapter but hey it works.

Somewhere in the back of my head I knew I did the right thing and beheaded Alice or whatever her real name was. When I finally got out of the shower and into my room I threw whoever was in there out. I was never usually like this drowning in self pity for something that needed to be done. Jasper was shocked that I had done what I did. Gramps was a bit irritated that I was impatient. Screw this all I need to get away from here there is way too many people here at the house. Grabbing my trusty backpack I grabbed some clothing and stuffed in there. Next thing was to grab my phone. Searching my desk I finally found paper to write a note on.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Jasper, and everyone else,_

_I am sorry for doing that to Alice but somewhere deep down I am not sorry for it. Please do not look for me for awhile. Jasper I love you with all my heart but this is something I need to do on my own. Mom and Dad you know how I get when things get to out of hand for me to handle. This is one of those times. I did not think when I tore her head off. I was pissed off at everything she did to the Cullen Family and more importantly to Edward. Do you know he thinks it is 1950 not 2006. Tell Carlisle he needs to keep close eye on him and Jasper please help. Our time helping him will be soon. Daddy, tell Caius he knows where to find me. Only send him because if I see any but him and Demetri I will run again. I'm sorry I know I am a newborn vampire but hell you all know I am not a normal vampire. Take care and I will be in contact. I love you all but it is time according to my vision to do this._

_Love_

_Isabella_

_P.S. Jasper when I am ready I will call you._

Folding up the letter, I addressed it READ NOW and placed it on my bed. I went to the window and jumped down. Once on solid ground I ran in the direction of the house Caius owned in New Mexico. This house was somewhere we went if he visited here. I was the only outsider of Volturi who knew of this place. Aro did not even know of this place. Pushing myself faster I realized that I was now far enough away from Texas.

"ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK STOP NOW!" Oh, shit my grandparents. I stopped in my tracks. They came over to me. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Please just let me go. I did something I regret and left everyone back at the ranch. Short version I got impatient and beheaded Alice. Gramps was a little irritated that I did that. Plus I need time from everyone alone. I left a note saying the only people who know where I am going are Caius and Demetri."

"Oh sweetie, how about you stay with us? I will make a call the Caius and change the plan on meeting you wherever you are going."

"I would love too but I need to be on my own for the first time in eighteen years. It is hard enough I left my mate back there. He is probably trying to tear Caius apart to tell him where I am heading."

"Go and we will do damage control. Take care of yourself. Please call us by our names for now on. We look like we can pass as siblings now."

I laughed. "Of course James, Victoria. Laurent is there he will meet his mate once the Denali coven arrives."

"What?"

"Oh I just have the power of seeing visions." I took off laughing at them hanging with their mouth open.

It took me another day of running full speed to reach the house. Once there I went around and opened all the windows to air it out. This place was furnished according to my tastes and Caius's taste. I knew in the basement there was blood stocked in the fridge. It was something Caius wanted to do it for him, to keep from killing the population in this small town. I knew I would need to feed in the next day or so for now I will dust this house. Sometime later I slipped into a vision.

_Jasper was going off on Caius about telling him where I was. Caius was not giving into him. I saw him clutching his chest. "It hurts too much to be away from her please, tell me." He was begging him for the information._

Once the vision stopped I grabbed my phone that only Caius knew the number too. It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Bella, what is it?"

"Bring Jasper or he will go mad. Make it quick this pain is getting to me."

"I will leave now. Let me go grab Jasper." He hung up and hopefully they will be here by the end of the day with the way Caius drives.

I started to make my way upstairs until I collapsed on the stairs. Darkness took over me and nothing was bringing me back to the living.

***Ah short chapter and a cliffy on top of it. Do not worry the other chapter will be out within the next three days. Been typing it between naps and feedings.


	9. Vampire to Human

Disclaimer: Nope do not own Twilight or characters.

Update finally! Maybe another before the weekend is over. I go back to work starting Monday two months went by way to quick. Of course, going back means sitting in babysitting for state tests starting next week.

Peter POV

I knew something was wrong when Bella went to her room and kicked everyone out. There are times where I think we smothered her too much the past 18 years. Now with her extended family here and being newly mated it is ten times worse. The fact she is a newborn vampire with control of a decades old one is amazing. I am now not sure when she left us. Water was one thing we could hear running through the pipes knowing she was showering. When the water did not turn off two hours later I went to her room and unlocked it. I have manners and was not going to bust through the door. Hell she will have my head for it. When I opened the door I did not find her anywhere in sight. I went over to the bathroom and shut off the water that was running.

Going over to her bed I finally saw the note addressed to us. Reading the note privately first before letting the others know. Deep down somehow this was going to happen and I never did get that feeling my daughter would do this. She never really was alone and always surrounded by family. Many ways everyone here from the Cullen's to Volturi to her grandparents drove her to run. Jasper is not going to take to this very well.

I yelled through the house once I was out her door. "Meeting now living room." I heard everyone moving around the house heading towards the living room.

"I will start off with saying that Isabella took off. Jasper, reign those emotions in. She needs time to herself and since we did not plan this right with her change. Basically she feels smothered with all her family and friends here. Caius, she said you will know where she is and only bring Demetri. Jasper, she will call you when the time is right. She is also sorry for doing this to you just after being mated. Since Alice is officially dead and burnt to ash I believe sorry to say for most of you to leave. Carlisle and Esme are still on their way here. Aro I am sorry to say but please take your leave and we will try to get Isabella to Italy as soon as possible. Caius you are her best friend, you need to stay with Demetri. This feeling I have is that she will need you and Jasper within a day or so."

They all went their separate ways and with my hearing heard plans being made for them to take their leave. There was one person who I did need to talk to before he took off to my daughter. Many of our guests took off within an hour of the meeting leaving Caius, Demetri, James, Victoria, and Laurent with us. Carlisle and Esme were still heading here. Edward was taken into the care of Emmett and Rosalie, which they decided to head to their house here in Texas. The Denali clan will be another set of visitors shortly and no actual time frame on when they will be here.

I found Caius sitting in Bella's bedroom looking over a journal he always carried when he visited or she visited. "Caius, we need to talk. I have this feeling she will be calling within a day. You will need to bring Jasper with you. The mating pull is already started and I can tell Jasper is in pain just being away from her." As soon as I finished talking his phone rang. To my shock it was Bella.

"I am guessing I will be taking my leave with Jasper and Demetri. Peter you know I will keep in touch. I am afraid the longer they are away from each the pain of the pull will get too much." He did have a point there.

"PETER!" Charlotte screamed and when we flew downstairs we found unresponsive Jasper lying on the floor. "He just collapsed like 2 minutes ago. What is going on?"

"Char that will be the mating between Bells and Jasper. They are a true mate match soul and everything. Being away from each other will do this. Caius and Demetri get the car started. I carry Jasper out to the car for you."

In the back of my head I knew Bella was suffered the same fate as Jasper. Just hoping once they are together they will come out of whatever made them lose consciousness. I wanted to go with them but I see where Bella was coming from. Smothering her was not a good thing at this time and she needed time with her mate. Edward comes to play somewhere along the line in strengthening their bond with each other. I have a funny feeling Bella knows who his mate is and won't say anything.

"Peter, what are you think honey? You are really out of it since Caius left." Charlotte found me standing out on the porch.

"Our lives are going to change once Jasper and Bella accept themselves fully as mates. I need to get Edward up to date since he really doesn't remember too much. The last thing he actually remembers is taking Bella to dinner in Port Angeles. Alice really did a number on him. Carlisle would have a field day if she were still alive instead of ashes sitting in a Wal Mart bag."

"Well let's go inside James and Victoria, need to talk to you." This is not good if they need to talk to me.

Upon walking in the house I knew something big was going to change the course of all of our lives. My gift was going haywire with whatever they needed to talk about.

"Let me guess your gift is going nutty." James started to chuckle. "Your expression of what the hell is all over your face."

"Fine, you are right and what do you need to talk to me about."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter of sorts. "This piece of paper will tell you everything. When we stumbled upon a vampire in our travels he gave it to us. The vampire told us when the time is right to allow you to read it. That was nearly 40 years ago Peter. We thought he was a bit unstable until Bella was born we thought it was impossible." He handed me the letter and I sat on the couch to read it.

_January 1895_

_My visions keep playing tricks on me. I keep seeing the date of October 2005 and knowing full well it is only 1895. There are two vampires in this vision. The first one is Jasper Whitlock who was created in 1865 and is currently in command of a vampire army. He will be set free sometime around 1945 by two other vampires Peter and Charlotte. They will teach him there is another way of life out there. Jasper will meet a vampire who calls herself Alice which is not true I just can't get a reading of her true identity. They will meet in a dinner outside of a city in Philadelphia. She will bring him to a family where they will teach him to live off the blood of animals. Though she is hiding her true self from everyone. Behind their backs she is feeding Edward some nonsense and putting him under her spell. There are many stories behind about her through history. Now skipping ahead we welcome Isabella Marie Whitlock into the world. I'll skip about her life and how she was introduced to the vampire world a human. Those who are reading this already know. She was changed shortly after her 18__th__ birthday by her parents. Her mate is Jasper Whitlock the major once in the Civil War and then again in this life in the vampire wars. The two of them together will bring new life upon the vampire world. Isabella and Jasper hold the key together to change vampires back to human. There is always a price with a change back to human. The vampire will still be immortal even in human form. The aging process will stop when they are 35. In human form they will be able to have children and their children will be passed the genes of their parents. They can also change that human back to vampire if they chose to at the age of 35. It will begin the process all over again. What Isabella and Jasper are goes back to the beginning of the vampire race? They are truly the original two vampires reincarnated. Currently the both of them are passed out from not being together. When they wake they will be human again. Jasper will no longer hold the scars of his past. The gifts they were given as vampires carried on to their new life. Peter, you will need to be with her along with your wife to explain all this. James and Victoria thank you for passing this along to Peter. I will no longer be walking this earth when this letter is being finished being read. _

_Take care of yourselves and prepare for a new life. _

Holy shit it can't be. "This can't be real there is no way we can turn human again. I gotta get out of here." I took off from the house. I lost track of time when I ran. I did notice the sun come up and set a couple of times. It wasn't until I stopped I realized I was in Forks where we first came across Charlie and Renee. My phone was ringing as soon as I turned it on.

"Peter, why in the hell is Jasper and Bella human again?" Caius was asking in frantic voice. "We got here and they both just woke up human. They touched Demetri and he is human also."

With a deep breath I answered him. "It's all true."

"What's true Peter?"

"In due time get they back to the ranch. I have to find a way back. Things are going to change Caius do not touch them both at the same time. It will keep a vampire longer."

"Will do."

I ran to the airport and got the next flight home. This is all we need is for them to start touching people all at once to change back to human. Then again being human can give me and Char a chance of being parents to biological children.

Jasper POV

When I awoke from this fog, the first thing I noticed was looking into Bella's brown eyes. What the hell.

"Jasper, why are you eyes grey?"

"Bella, your eyes are brown again. It can't be we are human again." I touched her she seemed warm and had a heartbeat. She did the same thing to me and when looking down on my arms my scars were gone.

"Well shit, here I was thinking being turned into a vampire was it for me." I chuckled at her response.

"Same here darling. We just need to find out why though."

"That we do." Demetri decided to burst through the door at that time and dive at us we both reached out to stop him. As soon as we touched him he collapsed. Five minutes later, he was staring at us with hazel colored eyes and obviously human again.

"CAIUS!" Bella screamed out and he was in the room not even ten seconds later.

"What the hell, why are the three of you human again?

"Call Peter he has to know something but until than please don't touch the both of us at once. That is how Demetri here is human again."

He left the room and so did Demetri saying he was going to sleep for the first time in over 200 years. If things had to change of course it would be me and Bella who would change them.

A/N: Yes I gave it a twist. It was something that was scrapped and then added back in this chapter. I won't give much away but things are going to take a drastic change in the vampire world. Knowing some of the characters will not want to be human again.


	10. Answers to Questions

Author Note

I even confused myself when I wrote the last chapter. I rather clarify before moving onto the next chapter. There is going to be multiple points of view next chapter. I want to clear up the whole vampire to human thing and back again.

Vampire Traits that carry over to human

any gifts they possess

hearing and sight

speed no way Bella is going to be clumsy no matter what (Jasper might actually have a clumsy side)

bleed they can and they will be able to heal quickly

they can not die as human

they can't get sick such as cold or flu

No more sparkling in the sun

I sort of watched the Highlander the other day sort of like an immortal. Say if they get shot or stabbed they will pass out and presumed dead. They will wake up few hours later.

They will age to that of 35 maybe younger depending on the situation. Take Carlisle and Esme, Esme is older than Carlisle by 5 years human, it is the older mate in human years to change first. The other mate will follow shortly after. The transition will not happen unless Jasper and Bella touch them again at that age. Marcus will be different because he is over that age. I want to say he gets younger but still undecided. They will not lose mates once they are human.

The change back will be painful like the first one. The blood lust will not be there. Any children they have will carry the vampire gene. The vampire race will not die out with them changing back to human. I want to say there is a trigger that recognizes when they reach of age or their mate reach of age that starts the transition back to vampire.

Okay Ill stop there more to come but the major stuff out of the way before the next few chapters get posted.


	11. Unpredictable Surprises

Author Note: I am sorry about the delay in the Chapter. Real life got the best of me the past month or so. Wrapping up the school year and giving state exams to my CNA students really took me for a ringer. I am not giving up the story. One thing though gave me time to rework my outline for the rest of the story.

Charlie POV

By now Isabella and Jasper are human again. I knew deep down it would happen due to the fact Isabella is not completely human. When Peter and Charlotte gave us a deal to raise her as their own I already knew it was going to happen. The reason we were in the alley that night was to make sure we got the help from Peter and Charlotte. The other reason Isabella needed to fulfill a destiny laid out many centuries ago. I have tried before to thrust a child into the world of vampires before without any luck. Marcus warned me to be careful about everything. You see I am a vampire myself and can easily change into human form. Together Jasper and Bella will be able to change out race back into humans for a short amount of time. Emmett was a shock to me that he was a vampire. Emmett is basically Isabella's half brother.

Currently I am in debate on whether or not to go to Texas. They need to know firsthand what is to come with all the changes. It is necessary for a majority of the vampires to be turned human again and start families. Being human again allows us to keep the venom going strong. We are dying out quickly. I spent a lot of time researching this after my companion Brian turned to ash suddenly. It was happening a lot with many of the nomads and even a few of the guards in Volterra.

After seeing Renee and finally saying my goodbyes to her I headed back to Forks to resign my post. I have been in Forks way to long under my guise as human Charlie. I had to decide my next move on how to change back to my vampire form or stay like this. My own father did not know I was still alive and have been for nearly 150 years. Here I am physically the age of 37 in my true vampire form I was turned when I was 23.

I knew deep down I betrayed the ones I loved. Emmett and Isabella hopefully in time will allow me to be a part of their lives. My father on the other hand is going to be in the shock of his life knowing his son was turned into a vampire. The vampire who changed me was part of the Volturi and how I became friends with Marcus. This vampire is now my daughter's godfather. He was out on a mission seeking out gifted vampires when he came across me. Now that I understand he was under their influence when he changed me I see the man he was suppose to be.

My mind is made up I am going to head to Texas because a shit storm is going to happen soon. I feel like things are going to change rapidly and they will need to know what to expect.

Peter POV

I got this feeling shit is going to hit the fan between my daughter and a few others. The other feeling I am getting it deals with Charlie. I can't pin point it exactly just yet. Caius telling me my daughter, Jasper, and Demetri are now human is telling me whatever this prophecy is we need to follow it. More knowledge on this subject is definitely needed. I should be arriving home here within the next few hours.

Bella POV

I can't believe this I am human again after just going through becoming a vampire not even a week ago. Jasper poor him he hasn't been human in over 160 years. It feels weird that I still carried over some vampire traits. My hearing, vision, and gifts were still there. I hugged Jasper until I heard his stomach growling I couldn't help the giggle that came out.

"Well looks like some is hungry?"

"I guess so but is there actually any real food here." He asked of me and I shook my head no.

"We could go out and grab something because I am starving also. Let me see if I can find Caius and see if we can blow this place."

Jasper got a look on his face like he was thinking really hard. "Bella, where's the bathroom?" Now I know what that look was for.

"See that red door there right through there." He thanked me and rushed to the bathroom. "Jasper I am going to look for Caius. I will be downstairs and maybe there is some food left we can savage."

"Okay. Be down in a few and I really do not miss being human." I giggled and left. I stood in the hallway trying to figure out what part of the house he was in. Finally figuring out he was downstairs trying to figure out the microwave.

"Want me to help with that Caius. Your safe Jasper is upstairs and we got to get a plan together on when we are leaving."

"Your right Bella this is all just so confusing. First you're human again and so is Jasper and Demetri now. I just can't wrap my head around all this. Your father wants us back in Texas as soon as possible though. He is on his way back there now after running to Forks after you took off."

"We could leave within the hour and we need to stop for food. One thing that did not change is we still have our gifts and the enhancements of a vampire. It is just weird you know not even a week after I change I'm human again."

He shook his head in agreement. Well at least one thing is for sure it takes both of us touching another vampire to make them human again. I got a sparkle in my eye and felt mischief coming off Jasper. Please tell he's not going to touch him when I am hugging him. "Shit Jasper why did you do that." Caius slumped onto the floor.

"Sorry Darlin' but it seems like we are heading back all human. He could use that change being stuck at 18 really does suck. It is also because he has been 18 for nearly 3 thousand years. Let's leave him be and get a lashing in I say about 5 minutes."

"That was just wrong in so many ways. But I think we need to get on the road to head back to the ranch. It should take about 3 hours to get back there. You and Demetri grab Caius and put him the back of the car. We will stop for food just outside of town. It's going to be fast food so it is something quick and easy." Jasper's phone started to ring. "Answer it probably important."

Jasper POV

Answering the phone and noticing who was calling seemed odd. Aro was going on about how Emmett and Rosalie were human again. It shocked the hell out of me. I told him we were headed back and to expect all of us human. He snickered when I told him Caius was human once again.

"Darlin' we are in for a shock when we get back it seems that Emmett and Rosalie are human once again also."

"How can that be? It was only supposed to be us but I guess that is all wrong now too."

"I know but let's just get moving the quicker we get there the quicker we get answers." He nodded her head and I went and started the car. The next 3 to 4 hours are going to be the worse or best experience in my life. We were on the road maybe 20 minutes when Caius came too. Still not sure why he stayed out of it longer than Demetri.

"I hate you both right now. Look at me I'm human again and it feels so weird. Last thing I remembered was hugging you Bella." She started to giggle because his voice was so different now. It was softer but still manly. "I think I am hungry. Are we stopping for food and maybe somewhere with a bathroom? When are you guys going to talk to me? Am I that boring as human you three won't say anything?"

I spoke up to put him from 20 questions. "Caius sorry to tell ya' but I touched you when you were hugging Bells here. Also we will be stopping for food here in a few minutes. Lastly you sound just like a teenager doing 20 questions with their parents. One last thing Emmett and Rosalie are human too. They are not sure how but they are."

"Just what's the word I'm looking for? I got it fucked up!"

The whole car just erupted in laughter. Who knew Caius was lie this after seeing him a stuck up ruler of our kind.

"Are you always this way? You are so different once you drop the whole act of being the cool collected ruler of vampires." 

"Jasper, he is once you get past his false exterior he is like all of us. It's an act to put fear in those vampires who royally fuck up. Many other vampires see the Volturi as strict rulers of our kind there are a few selected vampires and covens that know the real us. These are the ones who would stand by us if there were any problems. Bella is one so are Peter and Charlotte. I believe also the Denali coven and of course Carlisle. The rest of his coven he weaved the tale of us being cruel to keep them in line. We consider ourselves a family and honestly we do know each other well in the castle. There is also the fact we have weekly family time for games and things like that. Bella here can account for that after spending summers and holidays with us over the years." Demetri answered. "One last thing I consider Caius my brother not my ruler. He saved my life and that owe him for."

The road trip seemed to go quicker after we all ate and stopped about 2 hours later to relieve ourselves. We arrived back at the ranch just before dinner time. The best thing was that the only person that seemed to be waiting outside was Edward. He looked like he was lost staring up at the sky on the porch.

"Bella, talk to Edward he is throwing some strong emotions off."

"I will go inside with the rest and I will see what is going on. He probably found out that the past few decades have been a total blur for him. Aro told me he would probably not remember much after you and Alice joined the Cullen's." She gave me a peck and headed over to Edward. Looking closer he was sobbing just by the way his body language was giving off.

The rest of us headed inside to total chaos.

Charlie her biological father was here. Peter was smirking for some reason. Garrett was having some sort of break down. Emmett and Rosalie looked peaceful and happy. I believe I saw Aro smiling like this whole big secret was about to play out shortly.

A/N: I am trying to push through one more chapter before I start jumping ahead in time. Lastly the new chapter might be up by next weekend. I already started it.


	12. Emmett

Sorry for being late on this. My computer crashed and I lost all my chapters I've been working on the past week and a half. Was not happy.

Emmett & Rosalie Outtake

Emmett POV

After we heard news that Bella had taken off, we decided to take off to the cottage on the other side of the property. The odd thing both of us were feeling off for some reason and no clue the reasons behind it. The only conclusion we could come up with is that the last two people we took our meal from were on some type of drug.

I really don't know when or how but there was a change coming for all of us soon. It was just this nagging feeling in the bottom of my gut I feel. I dragged Rosalie off into the shower to wash up after our hunt and rendezvous in the forest. We both decided to just get comfy and lay down to enjoy the peacefulness here. Honestly if Bella didn't off Alice I think I would of or even Rosalie. There was just something over the years that seemed off with her. Poor Edward was dragged down by here and did not even know what year it was after the bond was broken. Aro and Carlisle were working with him to try to get some normalcy back to him.

"Rosie is it me or something feel off after we hunted."

"Yes and right now all I can think about is sleeping. Honestly have no clue what is going on. Maybe we should have gone to the main house to see. I don't feel like moving at this moment. Bella taking off like that was a shock than again no surprise. Everyone crowded her and too quickly after just being turned. Her mating with Jasper is one thing at least no one bothered. They needed that time alone. From what Peter told me they both met their vampire side after the news of Renee passing away. Okay even heavy let's relax."

"I love you Rose."

"Love you too monkey man."

That was the last thing I remember.

Carlisle an Esme busted into the house waking us up. We hard his gasp and then we looked at each other me staring into Rose's blue eyes. "Em, your eyes are brown." I got up and found the mirror and started to pace the room.

"Carlisle, how are we human. I thought the prophecy was Isabella and Jasper not us."

"Not quite sure but we need to head to the main house. They are returning along with Caius and Demetri they are all human again. From what I gathered it takes both of them to touch that person to be human again. One last thing Chief Swan is here he arrived just before coming here."

We gotten to the house seeing everyone basically present within it. Peter and Charlotte were whispering things in the corner of the family room. Marcus looks like he is concentrating on something. Edward still looks lost but more so like he is in need to talk to someone. Aro and Charlie were talking like they were old buddies. I am guessing the 3 females on the couch were the Volturi wives. Edward took off outside and guessing he needed to get away from everyone's thoughts floating around the room. The Denali's never showed up for some reason.

This is going to be an interesting meeting between covens. I grabbed Rose's hand and led her over to the vacant loveseat.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Alright I think I need to reveal why I am here. There are a few in this room that know who I am actually. Some may need to see with their eyes that I am." He turned around and guessing speaking to Marcus who nodded his head. Once he turned around again I was staring at my father.

"No, you can't be alive you are dead. There is no way you are telling me you are my father. He disappeared when I was 12. Is this some sick joke Charlie?"

"No son it is not I am your father. As I am Isabella's biological father. I am a vampire and have been for a little over 200 years. I can make myself appear human. I watched over you for many years along with your brothers and sisters. I had to leave to go back to Italy. I lost track of time by the time I came back you were already changed by Carlisle."

"Why now are you coming out of hiding?"

"Because if the vampire race does not turn back human within the next few months, the whole race will be wiped out. It is my heirs that will change them back to human. There is so much more to this prophecy than what the seer wrote about. Emmett you changed now since Isabella changed. Rosalie changed because she is your true mate like Jasper is Bella's. I will explain more later about the prophecy when they arrive and when your grandfather arrives too with Kate. They took off hunting awhile ago."

"Are you telling me Garrett is my grandfather?"

"Yes and he does not know his only son is alive yet and has grandchildren alive."

I was in shock literally over all this information. Bella was my real sister by blood. "One question why aren't we like some kind of hybrid. You were a vampire when our mothers became pregnant."

"Good one and answer that easily when I changed from vampire to human I do not carry the venom over. I can easily eat human food and reproduce like a human. I did my research in both forms over the years before I married your mother."

I nodded my head and just sat there soaking up the information.

Marcus POV

As I sat here looking at everyone's mating lines it was unbelievable. They all were with their true mates except Edward and Charlie. I looked into their lines and saw a mating line between the two. It was not odd to see same sex mates but there was another mate line that was disconnected between the two of them. That would mean there is a third and possibly fourth mate for them. Maybe was power was off and not totally sure who that person or persons were. They could be human still or even a vampire that is not in this area yet. Time will tell.

A/N: Well now we get a glimpse into the reasoning. The next chapter picks up once everyone is there. I might start posting on a blog if my stories get pulled. I will stick with FF until it does. I think it is so stupid for someone to report stories with too much sex or violence in a rated M category. Stories are rated M for a reason. Oh well. Only they would do age verification maybe this wouldn't happen.


	13. Journey Forward

Author Note: So so sorry for the wait. Got caught up with real life and computer issues that are now not a problem. This chapter has been done for over a month. I am also starting a new fic that has been nagging me the past few months. This one will still be my priority the next couple of months. Don't worry next chapter should be in 1 to 2 weeks not months. Epilogue is already completed so I need to do fillers up to then.

We are doing a time skip from the last chapter. Somehow I need to go through and reedit some chapters without having the originals anymore.

Six Years Later

Bella's POV

Time goes by quickly when you don't realize it your child's first birthday is in a few days. I did graduate college with a degree in nursing. We relocated to Baltimore, Maryland and now live in a condo overlooking the Inner Harbor. Carlisle and Esme both moved to Baltimore the year before we picked up and moved. They have a daughter named Hannah who is three now. Our son Bryce is going to have a large party considering we have to use their home. Jasper is working for Granite Private School as a history teacher. I work for Carlisle in his medical practice. The one thing I am grateful for is Esme who watches our son until Jasper gets off work for the day.

My parents are not able to join us for Bryce's party since my mother is finally pregnant. They had a hard time conceiving after their change back to human. My father is having a field day playing get up at 3am for the cravings and food she wants. She is due in about a month. As for my biological father he took Edward under his guidance and moved to Italy. From what I heard from Caius he has flourished into a bright adult. Marcus also finally figured out why his talent was going haywire. Somehow I was blocking his ability with my own and he was seeing the lines messed up. I would hope so because Edward and Jane are engaged to be married over the summer.

Emmett and Rosalie ended up moving to Kentucky and opening up a garage. They both are now on child number three. Emmett is secretly hoping it will be a boy finally after having two girls. I think Emmett having two girls first is his payback for everything he put Rosalie through all those years. The Volturi are still living in Italy with many members of the guard that broke off and living elsewhere after their change. At last count the amount of children produced by the rulers and guards were up to 15 or 16 as of last month. Caius and Dora had a set of twins and she is expecting again also. Aro and Picia have two sets of twins both sets were boy/girl. As for Marcus and his wife they have a boy and a girl. Demetri and Heidi just had their first one a little girl named Isadora. They both live in the same building as Jasper and I. We were named godparents of her.

As for my biological father he has not found a mate. We also believe that he will probably end up staying human once he reaches the age of 35. Aro and Carlisle had many discussions that his talent may have drawbacks on this. Though we won't have the father/daughter relationship like Peter and I we get along better now. Emmett took time to forgive him for all he has done.

Tomorrow starts the arrivals of some of our family which are staying in local hotels. The only couple staying with us is Caius and Dora. Dora can travel for another two months since she isn't too far along in her pregnancy. I am still close with Caius and Jasper has come to terms with the fact we are close.

Tonight will be a real shocker for Jasper we are expecting again and this time it wasn't planned. Carlisle let me off work early today so I can have some alone time before he gets home with Bryce. He should be arriving any minute now and hoping that he doesn't take the news to bad.

"Bella, your home early. What happened?" I heard him yell out through the place.

"In the kitchen and I will tell you. Put Bryce in his play pen."

He came walking into the kitchen undoing his tie. The one thing he hated was the dress code for the school. "So tell me why you are home early for a change?"

"I got some news and you know how you wanted to look for a bigger place to move to."

"Yes."

"Well start looking we have 9 months to find a bigger place."

The look on his face was comical like he was trying to do the math in his head. "Are you and how?"

"Yes I am and the how let's see when a man loves a…" He cut me off by kissing me and hugging me tightly swinging me around. "Stop before I get sick. I take it your happy."

"Extremely. Do you still want to live here in Maryland?"

"No, summer break is coming up in two months. We could go back to Texas and live in our home there. Plus we will be closer to my parents. It seems weird that I will have a sister here in a few months." I kissed him and turned back around to pay attention to what I was cooking.

"When do you want to announce we are expecting again?"

"This weekend. It will be easier with a majority of our family here. I do want to tell my parents later on Skype. One last thing before you go shower, have you noticed anything difference with your powers?"

"No. Maybe it is because of this pregnancy. Talk to Aro if he is coming. He might have some insight. Let me go shower." He kissed me once again and headed off.

Jasper POV

I really am excited we are having a new son or daughter soon. One thing is that my powers seem to be getting stronger and changing. I lied to Bella but in the long run it was safer that way to see if the others are experiencing the same things. This weekend will be a perfect time to see what changes are in store for us once again.


	14. Plans

Sorry for lateness of this chapter. Writer's block sucks. Mistakes are my own. If story seems shorter I took out author note posts.

Jasper POV

Aro arrived a day early and it seemed like the perfect time to discuss the power manifesting. I noticed it some with our first child this time it seems stronger.

"Alright Jasper spit it out, something is wrong I can tell."

"It's the fact my power and others are noticing a surge in our powers with each pregnancy. Seems like it disappears after the child is born."

"I noticed too it is stronger with our second child. Just be honest with Bella if not I can tell you she will throw you out on your ass." I laughed at that and it was true she would.

"Don't worry I was planning on telling her tonight. I think she wants to pick your brains also along with Carlisle. We are moving back to Texas after this school year before our little one joins us. She is homesick wants to be closer to her parents. I do have a question how is her father?"

"It seems like he has totally given into being a human for good. Now Edward and Jane's wedding is going to give me nightmares. They can't decide on colors and whatever else goes with the planning. Tempted to buy plane tickets to Vegas make them elope."

"He was always hardheaded seems like that carried on. Let's head up to the apartment. We have a room ready for you."

As soon as we reached the apartment Bella dragged Aro into the study. I didn't even realize Carlisle and Esme were there until I saw Esme in the kitchen. Bryce was in his high chair eating some cereal and bananas he had smashed in his hands. Esme gave that smile like you clean your child up.

"Hey Bubba, ready to get cleaned up and see Grandpa Aro."

He reached his hands up. "Dadadadadadada." I laughed at this everything was dada. "Esme if they get done talking send Bella up to our room going to clean up this sticky monster." I tickled his tummy and he started laughing.

"Go Jasper and no problem." She waved me off. Once up in the room I made a beeline to the bathroom and ran the water for his bath. The child got banana in his diaper and cereal also. I can't wait until he gets older. He was a perfect mix of both of us. I heard giggling behind me and realized Bella was in the room.

"How did your talk with Aro go?"

"It went well. I see someone made a mess eating."

"That he did. Alright you know how your powers have gotten stronger?" She nodded her head. "I noticed mine started to also right before we found out we were pregnant."

"Aro and Carlisle both think it will balance out after this little one is here. My parents are going to get our house ready down in Texas. I am going to work for another few weeks to train a new nurse for Carlisle."

"I have my letter of resignation typed out all I have to do is print it out. I will do this Monday so we can concentrate on packing on weekends."

"We still have boxes saved down in storage. So it shouldn't be too hard to move. Emmett said he will fly out and drive the rental truck down if needed. Rosalie practically begged me to take on the offer. She has Garrett and Kate there now if she needs helps with the kids."

"Call them later say yes to her offer. You can fly down with Bubba here and we will handle the moving truck. Shouldn't take us more than 2 days to get there if we swap driving."

"Very true. I want to say furniture wise we don't need except for the baby stuff. Unless you want any of this stuff."

I thought about it the furniture in this was more updated than our Texas house. "We will take this furniture. It is time for us to update the Texas house. Do you feel up to a weekend trip in two weeks there? We can go over to see what is needed. That way you can visit your parents and we can spend 4 days there. One day going over the house and rest of time with family."

"Yes we could and I'll get the days off from work."

Bryce's birthday party went off without any problems. We all had conversations about gaining or increase of powers while our mates were pregnant. Carlisle gave Bella the time off to go to Texas in two weeks. I gave school my resignation plus took 5 sick days I had saved up to head to Texas for a week. We are leaving Thursday morning and coming back Wednesday afternoon. Bella made sure her parents knew we were heading down there to prepare her bedroom. When we return hopefully with a list of what needs to be done with the house in Texas and what we are taking there. Carlisle also took interest into moving to Texas after a local hospital wanted to hire him just recently. I am hoping this trip will relax us both. Once school is done in June we are heading home to the south.

Bella POV

After speaking to Carlisle and Aro I seem much more relaxed about the increase of power. When Jasper told me he was experiencing it also made me wonder if our child was feeding us their power. I am also glad we are moving away from Maryland. In all honesty I am missing the country living. I know Jasper is also. My parents will be thrilled with us moving closer to them. Caius I still talk to all the time along with Demetri. He still holds a grudge that we turned him human first. I believe that grudge disappeared once he held his first born in his arms. I got so many thank you from people along with being godmother to a few of the children. Jasper is godfather to a few also. Though I was vampire for a couple of days in some ways I miss it. A lot of those we changed to human wish they could stay that way. Give or take 10 years we all will be converting back. I just hope our house in Texas isn't so bad off. There will be things we need to update or change but it can be done.

Bryce's birthday party was wonderful seeing family and friends. Carlisle was offered a position at a local hospital down in Texas he might consider taking. Picking up my phone I answer it.

"Hey Daddy, what's going on?"

"Not much wanting to know when to expect you all?" I heard mama in the background yelling that his knower was going off.

"In about 10 days. We are staying Thursday until Wednesday the following week. We need to go over to the house to see what needs to be updated, fixed, or replaced so we know what to move with us."

"Well if anything needs to be fixed I am sure I can oversee the repairs or even orders that need to be delivered. Not unless it can be done while you two are down here. Your room is ready and we even put in a crib for Bryce. He has gotten so big. We are so sorry we couldn't make it for his birthday."

"Daddy I know but with mama being seven months pregnant traveling is not a good ideal. Thanks for sending his gifts he loves the fire truck and police car. That kid has so many clothes I hope they will fit him for a while." I heard him chuckling.

"Blame your mother on that she went overboard. At least he can grow into some since some were a few sizes bigger." Damn didn't notice the sizes.

"Did not notice that. I will call you tomorrow give you flight details. I love you tell mama I love her too." I heard her yelling in the back ground again.

"Love you too sweetpea. Mama says love ya also." I giggled at him.

"Bye daddy." I hung up the phone.

Jasper and I settled into a bed after Bubba was out like a light. He started to massage by back and the moans I was giving off was driving him a bit crazy. I felt his hard on back. Suddenly I found myself flipped, lying flat on the bed. He attacked me in hungry kisses on my mouth down to neck and so on. I was so turned on foreplay was out of the question. I was wet and he knew it too. "Just fuck me already." I growled at him and of course he smirked at me. Before I knew it his cock slammed into me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Fuck you really wet Bella. I don't know if I can last long." He pulled out and had me on all fours before slamming into me again from behind. "You feel so good on my cock." He reached his hand around and began to play with my clit. "I am almost there are you ready to come for me."

"Yes. Fuck harder." He picked up his speed and kept playing with my clit. He started to pinch it and his moves got erratic.

"COME NOW." I came after two more thrusts of his cock in me and him pinching my clit harder.

"YES JASPERRRRRRRRR!" I really hope I didn't wake up Bryce. "BELLAAAAAAA" I whimpered at the loss of his cock inside me.

All the sudden I heard a cry through the baby monitor. I was too exhausted to even think of getting up. "I'll go settle him back down. If you weren't already pregnant I think we could have conceived just then." I giggled at him and he kissed as he got up. "I love you be back in a few."

"I love you too." Once he was out the room my head hit the pillow and I was out.

Author Note

Okay getting back on track again. Hoping for maybe 3 regular chapters plus the epilogue. Wanting to get this done so I can backtrack on other fictions to continue them. This is going to be my priority first. Though for some reason I have a couple of one shots I am brushing off to posted over the next few days. My writer's block was driving me nuts every time I started this chapter.


	15. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight belongs to S.M.

*Mistakes are mine*

Bella POV

The trip down to Texas did not take too long. Bryce had slept the whole way which we were grateful for. Surprisingly for a year old child's first flight he did wonderful. Our plan for this trip was to relax and have dinner with my family. Tomorrow we would venture into our house a few miles down the road. Caius had gotten a hold of me a few days ago and told me they plan to visit within the next few months. We spent our first day catching up with my parents and making a list to take with us to the house. I also made some calls to the electric company to have the power turned back on.

Jasper was talking to dad upstairs in the study while I was downstairs with my mom. Bryce was happily in the playpen playing with his toys.

"Mom, why do I feel like something is wrong with you?"

"Sweetie, nothing is wrong. I am just so damn nervous about this little one inside me." She pats her tummy. "It was so different this time around to actually go through the whole birthing process on my own. I was just handed you after you came out of Renee."

"You will do fine. Hell I was scared shitless with Bryce. Once I held him all I knew was he was perfect and yes I was going to make mistakes. Now that I learnt from my mistakes this little one will be just fine."

"At least with this one I will actually have to sleep at some point. With you it was easy we didn't have to sleep at that point." She made a good point.

"It will take some time getting used to it. I got to the point where I slept when Bryce was napping. Just make sure you and dad take turns at night with feedings. I believe around the time he was 4 or 5 months he slept mostly through the nights. Have you heard from my grandparents lately?"

"No and it is worrying me. I know they settled down somewhere but it is like they disappeared a few weeks ago. Victoria and I spoke a lot on the phone up until 3 weeks ago."

"Same here. They have been doing that ever year around this time. It makes no sense. My biological mother died in September its late March now. I am worried this time because they usually call and tell us where to contact them." It was like a sign or something my phone started to ring. The number I did recognize but picked it up anyway. "Hello."

"Bella, hey pumpkin. Sorry about not getting in contact sooner. But we have an annocement to make. Little Dina Marie was welcomed into the world two weeks ago. Vicky had a rough pregnancy and she came out into the world 8 weeks early. Dina is still in the hospital we spending a lot of time here. We are sorry for not making contact with anyone but we have been trying to stay strong for her."

"Gramps where are you exactly?" Mom looked at me and I held my hand out to tell her later.

"Austin Memorial Hospital. Where are you exactly still in Baltimore?"

"No, we are visiting here to go to the house tomorrow to clean up and see what we need in it. Is this a new number or the hospital number?"

"New number. Lost my phone somewhere on the freeway."

"Let me call you back later maybe we can take a trip up to see you all. I'll talk to Jasper and bring Bryce along."

"That will work. Talk to you later. Love ya Bells."

"Love you too Gramps. Take care of grams and little Dina so she can come home." I hung up and turned to my mom. "They had a little girl two weeks ago and by the sound of it she is not doing so well."

"Damn, let's get your dad and Jasper down here. We can probably get there within the hour if you want to leave soon."

We decided to pack up and head up to visit with my grandparent's. My parents were going to stay and watch Bryce for us. We made decent time with visiting hours still open. When we arrived we greeted them and caught up on everything. From what Vicky told me they will be releasing Dina if she picks up another pound of weight and can breathe on her own. They told us they would call when everything settles down and apologized for keeping everyone out of the loop. On the way back home we stopped for dinner at some Chinese restaurant and made plans to take my parents out for dinner tomorrow night.

Jasper POV

After visiting her grandparents yesterday made me realize how much we need to move here quicker. I have gotten close to her grandparents over the years. Today we were venturing to our home here and go over what needs to be done to the house. Bella is more prepared than I thought when she brought down a clipboard with her.

"Jas, I think we can make this quicker with a checklist. I printed out some stuff so this shouldn't take too long. Laurent and Irina will be cleaning the house weekly to keep it dust free for us."

"Let's get moving then. The quicker we get this the more time we can spend with the family."

The ride over took twenty minutes which wasn't so bad considering. The first thing I did notice was the lawn and the house needed to be painted once again. "I notice too. We will call some people when we get back for estimates. If need be we can meet with them tomorrow since today is only Friday."

"I agree with that. We should also enclose the pool and put up a safety guard around it. We never got around to that before we left for Baltimore." I saw her scribbling notes down on a blank piece of paper.

Heading into the house we were in complete awe of how dark the house seemed. Painting and some new flooring should open it up to feel more comfortable. We headed into the kitchen and right off hand we would need to modernize it. It was out of date and we both loved to cook now.

"Forget waiting until tomorrow let me give Riley and Tanya a call. See if they can't get this house livable within a month. I know you are thinking it too about just leaving and coming here sooner instead of waiting until the end of the year."

"I agree. I will talk to school when we return and tell them we need to make the move sooner due to family complications. I believe that if Riley and Tanya can get this done within a month we will be set."

We continued our journey through the house. While in the master bedroom we heard yelling of Tanya. Heading back downstairs we greeted them and went over what needs to be done, replaced, or thrown out. They gave us an estimate they could have it done within three weeks with the crews they could hire to work around the clock.

When Bella and I got back home we sent over what we wanted appliance wise to paint colors to Tanya. In all honesty I just hope this all gets done over the next weeks. I am calling school come Monday to tell them I quit and have a family emergency. "When we get back to Baltimore we can take the next weeks to pack up everything. I also think by the time we get back here your mom should be ready to give birth."

"Yes, that is true on that part. I think we should just keep the penthouse in Baltimore. Just break down Bryce's room. That shouldn't be too hard. We can also get in contact with Emmett to see if he can fly out earlier to help you drive down here. I think the clothes, Bryce's room, and some other little things will load up into the truck no problem. Tanya said to email her links to bedroom and all other room stuff we pick out online. Your study will be the same furniture."

"The only thing getting done in my study is fresh paint and new flooring. I think the extra room on the main floor should be a playroom. The room across from ours, the new baby's room. Bryce can have the one next to it. Let's just cross our fingers that I won't have to finish out teaching this school year. I believe Mr. Henick can cover my class the rest of the year with all my plans."

When we got back to her parent's house we told of the news of our upcoming move. I just hope this move will bring us closer together as a family. Bella and I might have our little arguments and make up after. It just feels like we have been drifting apart. If anything I think this new baby made the wrong time to appear in our lives. Though we are happy about it we need to work on us again.

A/N: Well finally got this chapter written out. Next chapter will be out in the next week or so. I through myself a curve ball with that ending in this chapter. Don't worry things will come to light on their troubles soon?


	16. New Beginnings

Do Not Own

New Beginnings (Jasper POV)

Our move to Texas was pretty successful. The house was completed and furnished within three weeks. Only thing left that was being down to the house was the screened in pool area. I was making plans with Tanya and Riley to take Bryce overnight so Bella and I can have some alone time. The week before our move we got into a huge fight over her returning to work after the new baby arrives. I told her I rather her stay at home this time until they turn a year old. She wasn't listening to reason. Her morning sickness has gotten worse this time around. The one thing she and I have to decide is to find a new doctor for her.

Emmett and I had a serious conversation on our way down to Texas. I told him about our fighting and he suggested maybe we rushed into things after we first mated. In some way he was right. He also suggested that maybe we should separate for a while like a week or so. This would put a perspective on how our relationship can hold up. I might actually bring that up if things get worse.

Tonight I was taking Bella out to dinner and then head back home for some much needed alone time. Tanya had come over to pick up Bryce and his portable crib. Dinner was actually decent and she talked about her fears and our fighting. We both apologized and realized that we were fighting so much over the fact we hardly see each other anymore. Our jobs became first before us and our child. She summoned it up in one word that we just exist.

"Jasper, I think maybe after this baby is born we need time away from family and friends also." She spoke in the middle of watching a movie. "Like maybe when he or she is like 3 months old we take both kids and get away for a week or two. Leave our cell phones at home and forgo technology period."

"I couldn't agree more. Maybe we can get Carlisle to let us use Isle Esme. It is totally isolated and if there is an emergency there is a satellite phone there."

"When the time comes we will ask or we could always go to Charbelle Island." I looked at her like where. "It's an island near Isle Esme about 500 miles east of there. Aro had bought the Island for me when I was 5 I've been there a handful of times. I named it since it was mine."

"Let's just play this by ear for now. It won't be until around January next year we can make the trip."

"We will do that. I also think we should have a day or two a week now where we ignore everybody that calls and focus on our family.

"We can do that too." After talking some more we ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. The talking helped a lot and now the big step was telling our friends and family of our weekly shut off from phone calls.

Bella POV

After our talk a few weeks ago our relationship improved greatly. We also found out yesterday we were having a set of twins. One thing we are waiting on is the sex of them. We will have to wait until they are born this time. Some reason made us want to be surprised when they were born. The doctor told us our due date was around Halloween. Our family took to the news of us shutting the outside world off once a week. My dad told me he knew it was coming since everyone was depending on us to point them in the right direction. He also mentioned that things need to change in order for us to transition back into vampires in a few years.

Over the past few months since moving back to Texas I have been going through the house and organizing it to fit our needs. One thing I did start was working on a novel. A fictional novel based on betrayal of one love and finding the one true love. I wanted to make it a supernatural love story but still have time to change it since I'm only a few chapters in. What I really need is advice from someone besides Jasper. Of course my phone starts to ring.

"So little one what are you doing right now?" Of course it's my father.

"What no hello?" He starts to chuckle. "I am finally working on that novel that I always wanted to write. What are you doing?"

"Hiding from your mother. She is ten times worse since Jaslyn came into the world. I told her to nap while Jas is sleeping and I am on my way to go food shopping. By the way yes to your supernatural love story. Go for it use vampires but make them cliché but sort of like us. Your grandfather and uncles will get over it."

"I might just do that and go back in and edit some of the chapters. Jasper took Bryce out for a while to give me a break. Actually why don't you come pick me up I need to pick up a few things at the grocery store. I want to spend some time with you."

"I will be there in ten minutes so text or call Jasper."

"Will do daddy. See in a few." I hung up with him and went to grab my purse.

I shot a text to Jasper. _Going shopping with daddy. Do you need anything?-B_

_Grab some of those cookies Bryce likes. I also need razors forgot them when we went to Wal-Mart. –J_

_No problem. How long are you going to be?-B_

_Couple more hours Bryce is napping here. I'm helping Garrett with the shop budget. I love you. –J_

_Love you too. See you soon.-B_

Shopping with my father was actually pretty nice for a change. Of course I started to crave stuff so I spent more than I needed. He told me also while shopping that once my mother was up to it he was taking them away for a while with Jaslyn. We arrived back at my house and he handed me a set of keys. "This is for the house on the Isle. My knower is telling me the five of you will be going after the New Year." I gave a hug and pecked his cheek. "Thanks daddy." He turned back to me. "Also Mario and Anna will be expecting an email a week before you depart to have the house stocked with food and everything." I nodded my head.

Mario and Anna were natives of Brazil who were turned into vampires in the late 1800's. The Isle was there home before the purchase of it. They hunted once a week on the mainland but kept on the Isle to stay out of trouble. In return of us building and inhabiting the Isle my parents had built them a home on the opposite side of the Isle. They were our caregivers and one of the last couples to transition back to human. Now they live on the mainland and have a set of fraternal twins Angelo and Marisa.

Jasper was in the kitchen giving Bryce a drink.

"How was shopping?" I held up the four bags I had.

"I think we should order out tonight. Chinese sound good?"

"Yes. I'll put the things away and go sit."

"I got the keys for our getaway. Daddy also said you need to rescue him in a few days from my mom." I giggled and left the room.

"HEY!" He shouted at me.

Author Note: Two to three chapters left depending on the outcome of the next chapter.


	17. Welcome Back Home

Do Not Own (Mistakes I take credit for since this was not originally going to be the new chapter)

One Year Later (Peter POV)

My daughter and her family are finally coming back home today after spending the past three months on the Isle. When she gets here she will find out her mother is four months pregnant. Bella had given birth on Halloween to Charity and Penelope. They both were splitting images of their parents. Charity looked like a female version of Jasper, while Penelope looked like her mother. Bryce was just a perfect mix of the both of them as he aged. The little guy celebrated his birthday with just his immediate family. Charlotte has planned a small birthday celebration for him next weekend. One thing for sure is that in less than 8 years we will make transition back to being a vampire. The weird part is that though we are supposed to be aging no of us look like it. The ones who were turned before their growth spurts did age to full adults. Jane and Alec were perfect examples of two vampires who were changed before their time.

Jane and Edward had come to visit about two months ago. Edward actually had filled out some in muscle mass and Jane looks like a woman now. One thing that shocked me was they were parents now to a set of twins. No one even knew they were expecting much less married to one another. Wait until Bella hears this Jane was one of her closest friends. Bella actually embraced the idea of Edward and Jane together saying they both needed to grow up together. That they did and honestly Charlie and the rest of the Volturi took Edward under their wings.

Charlie was another subject that needed to be discussed. He was aging pretty rapidly and when he hit what we guessed 35 he never changed back over. His health is good but still aging and to think about it he may have just used his powers too much. Emmett has finally forgiven him for the past and now he is concerned that he will be saying goodbye to his father.

Their flight was called so I waited near the terminal for them. Thankfully I took the Suburban and had car seats for all three kids installed. Whatever they took with them they had shipped there and back home to make it easier for having no luggage except for a carry on. The whole family came out with the twins in a stroller and Bryce walking along side Bella. Once she saw me, she bent down to whisper something to Bryce and he took off running towards me. He had a growth spurt while he was gone along with the girls. By the look of things Bella was pregnant again and showing already.

"Welcome home. How was it?" I gave that look like I know. Being gone for nearly six months changes things.

"Really relaxing and we got some stuff for the family that should of arrived."

"So Isabella, anything new?" I used my father voice.

"Yes, would say that. Another one on the way. This is one is it no more. Having 4 kids under the age of 3 not going to fun. Jasper here is going to get snipped and it does work because Emmett got it done." I started to laugh at his face.

"Let's get you guys home. I should tell you we are having a party for Bryce just the immediate family. Yourmomispregnantagain." I rushed out at the end.

"Repeat that. I swore you just said mom is pregnant."

"She is about four months along. So about the same time you are."

"Well congratulations to you too. Are you sure Charlotte won't chop you nuts off like you daughter is doing to me?" Jasper told me while Bella was loading the kids into the van.

"I might just go and do it anyway. I thought her first pregnancy was bad this one is worse."

"How did we become such wussies? We were in the damn wars."

"Our wives own us."

"Damn Straight!" Bella chimed in and started to laugh at us. "We have your balls safely tucked in our purses. Now I want to get home and sleep." We all headed into the van and I took them home.

The kids were out 10 minutes on the road along with Bella in the backseat. Jasper and I talked the majority of the way home. Discussing how much getting away helped them put their relationship back on track. He also stated that he believes the kids are going through some type of growth spurt. I looked back in the mirror to look at the girls. In some ways they looked older than seven months old. He really isn't too concerned because they are not growing at an unreasonable rate. Bryce does look like a 4 year old instead of a 2 year old. My own daughter was the same way going through some growth spurts lately. Time will tell over the next few years how much these kids are changing our lives.

**I know it's a short chapter but it is better this way in order for me to work on the next chapter. Just a little glimpse into what is going on with everyone.


	18. Author Note(Will Take Down)

Author Note

I will be updating this story within the next week. I had to teach a summer course for the college that took some time away from me. The chapter actually has been written the draft is sitting in my files now with corrections. I am trying to have it posted before next Saturday. Aiming for that day since I leave for vacation the day after. Those who are following and favorite this sorry for the note I almost posted the unedited final chapter.


	19. Chapter 19(AN)

To My Readers

Things have gotten hectic lately and my writing has taken a back seat. I am going to finish up a couple of my incomplete works and delete some that are only a couple of chapters in. Blurred Lines is still in the process of being completely written out before I post new chapters. This is one story that honestly want to see completed. Love Me and My Heart I am in the process of recovering the last chapter that is written but so out of order to where I end it. Real life just has not liked me the past couple of months. Between my computer being fried by my 2 yr old spilling a drink on it to being sick not fun. I found my muse once again so things will start rolling out in the next week or so. My first priority is the conclusion to Love Me. Blurred Lines next chapter is almost completed just needs some editing and hope to have that posted too.

Evie


End file.
